Love Comes Again
by sunnynightshade
Summary: BtVSxHP Two Worlds. Two Heroes. Two Destinies. Two Tragedies. It takes something that should break these heroes to truly bring them to life. For them, there are no limitations. Love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

Massive Authors Note

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever- I'm one of those long time readers, first time writers- so please be gentle. I had to put this authors note due to my major screwage of the plotlines, so just bear with me.

Ok, I actually wrote this story before the HBP came out, but didn't post it so that I could use some stuff from the book. This majorly backfired on me because I wanted to include some things that happened in HBP but not others. So, instead of pretending stuff hadn't happened, I went back and kinda remodelled the entire plot, hence the dodgyness.

First of all, here's what's going on with the Buffyverse.

Remember when Buffy thought she killed Katrina (Warrens ex) during season six in Dead Things? Well, in my story, Buffy went to turn herself in but when she beat up Spike for trying to stop her, she realised that she was too dangerous to be around people in general, including policemen and inmates. So, just like in season two, she flees to LA and begins a hermit-like lifestyle. As far as the timeline goes, she's been in LA for a month when the story starts and has been struggling to come to terms with being alive again.

Now onto the world of leprechauns andhomicidal house elves.

First of all, Dumbledore is alive. He was way too vital in my story to replace or get rid of. So here's what I decided happened. The extra wards that were put up around Hogwarts severely weaken Dark magic. So when Snape hit Dumbledore with the killing curse, it put him in a coma, and when Dumbledore hit the ground, the snow cushioned the fall and he was just very badly injured…and in a coma. Anyways, the funeral was all staged and the body in the coffin was a cleverly transfigured rock. This was all staged by various members of the Order to trick Voldemort. Dumbledore was placed in a hidden ward in Hogwarts, where he remained in a coma for three and a half months, by Professor McGonagall, who took over the school as Headmistress. It wasn't until Dumbledore regained consciousness that Harry and co. found out he was still alive. Harry had a bit of a hissyfit about this, but they explained that they weren't sure whether Dumbledore would survive and didn't want to get Harry's hopes up. It was after this happened that he, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione were allowed to join. Scrimgeour also found out, but he was sworn to secrecy (Unbreakable Bond) which is how Hogwarts gets transformed.

Second of all, the Horcrux angle did a lot of damage to my plot. I have an idea how I can include it more but I don't know whether I can work it or not. All I'm going to say is that the Horcruxes are not a huge part of the plot and as this is a future fic for Harry, a lot of Horcrux finding is done in the missing years.

As for the timeline, this is set three years after Hogwarts, so they're round 20. To fill in the years I made Harry search for Horcruxes the year after he finished with Ron and Hermione, then start his Auror training for the remaining two years, which he is still doing.

Have fun trying to wrap your minds round that! Anything you guys need me to explain more just ask.

Now- on with the story!...(finally).


	2. The Grief

**CHAPTER 1- THE GRIEF**

'**Xander!' screamed Willow, her terrified voice echoing through the eerie cemetery. She watched helplessly as her friend fell to the ground, twitching and screaming. The masked figures in black cloaks around her started laughing and jeering at the terrified girl suspended in mid air.**

'**Wait your turn, you filthy muggle,' snarled the heavily cloaked thing that seemed to be controlling the torture with the thin piece of wood in his hands. **

'**_Finite incantatem,' _the demon muttered. Xander stopped screaming as the snake demon approached and looked up in terror at the figure towering above him.**

'**What should I destroy first?' drawled theterrifying figure, addressing the circle of masked men. 'His heart or his mind?' **

**Xander's eyes went wide and he tried getting to his feet but the pain in his legs hindered him**

'**His heart, my Lord,' one of the caped men called. 'And his girlfriend can watch,' he added, earning a sickening chorus of laughter from the circle of masked men.**

'**Very well then, Nott,' chuckled the demon appreciatively. He turned back to the young brown-haired boy and calmly watched as he finally struggled to his feet and rushed over to free the girl.**

'**_Afferra,' _the demonrasped with a swish of his stick. **

**Xander fell to his knees, feet away from Willow. A look came over his face of excruciating pain. He clawed at his chest and let out a blood-curling scream.**

'**Xander?' Willow cried, horrified, as she struggled to get free of her invisible binds still suspending her ten feet in the air. Her cry caught the demons attention and he turned towards her.**

'**_Finite incantatem,' _the demon rasped, flicking his stick. Willow fell to the ground with a crash and scrambled towards Xander, the cloakeddemon laughing maliciously a few feet away.**

'**_Crucio_,' came the voice of a woman under a mask, and Willow felt her whole world explode in pain as she started screeching and twitching.**

'**I tire of this muggle,' said the demon in a bored tone. 'Bella finish him off.'**

**One of the cloaked people nodded and with a barely visible smile beneath the mask, stepped forward and started to chant.**

'_**Avada-'**_

'**Creatively, though,' interrupted the demon as a second thought.**

'**As you wish, my lord,' the woman named Bella said with a smirk. '_Brandello pelle!'_ she cried.**

'**NO!' Willow screamed as she watched deep gashes appear all over Xanders body. The gashes continued appearing as if something was clawing at his skin. Xanders screams began toweaken and eventually he slumped to the floor, an unrecognisable bloody heap.Willow fell to the ground, pulled her knees to her chest, and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were locked onto the dead eyes of her best friend.**

'**I'm retiring for the evening. Do what you want with the muggle girl,' the demon said addressing the circle of masked people.**

'**Yes, my Lord,' they all replied, simultaneously moving forward to torture the small red head, delight written all over each of their masked faces.**

**The cloaked demon strolled through the cemetery gates, a barely visible smirk on his face and the sounds of a young girl screaming in his ears.**

* * *

'**NOOO!' Buffy cried as she came out of her dream with a jolt. **

**_No, oh God, please, no_, she chanted in her head desperately as she started to feel dizzy. Images of the dream that she knew had taken place came back into her head. **

**She ran into the bathroom of the small apartment and threw up what was left in her stomach from the meal she had eaten days before. She crouched over her knees on the cold, hard floor and desperately tried to restrain the flood of tears threatening to fall. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself and she was rocking slightly. Her eyes were wide and staring unblinkingly at the dirty floor inches from her nose.**

**_This is my fault_, she thought to herself, dazed. Her throat was constricting painfully and it felt like someone had gripped her heart and was slowly squeezing the life from her. Life that she would have denied having if not for that moment. **

**_I should've been there, patrolling, not them. _**

**The images rushed at her again- her friends, bruised and battered, cowering under a menacing outline and surrounded by blurred figures. The images ran through her head as she struggled to repress the traumatising memories.**

_**Oh god, why was I so weak? **_

**She tried to get to her feet, but her legs gave way, and she fell once more to the hard tiles. She let out a sob as a strong desire to kill herself hit her forcibly for what seemed like the millionth time since she was brought back. She looked at the window as a small sliver of moon light came through. She got to her feet slowly and looked out to the poorest part of LA. In the distance, she could hear police sirens wailing. **

**She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring blankly at the moon just trying to forget, allowing her mind to repress and build its barrier. The world of denial just seemed somewhat more appealing. She blocked everything out and just stood watching the stillness of the night. The same stillness that had seen her friend's demise. A single tear ran down her pale face. The same face that was once so full of spirit and life. A face that now showed a crushed spirit and life that was stolen by destiny.**

**With silent tears streaming down her moon lit face, the hazy memory of the thing that mercilessly torture and killed her best friends flashed into her mind. The desire for vengeance swept through her and she just had to know. She let out a frustrated growl as she tried to pull a clearer image of the thing from the recesses of her mind. She screwed up her face in concentration, trying to remember the figure in her vision. However, all she could see was Xander's bloodied corpse and all she could hear was Willows terrified screams. She let out a strangled cry and gave up in frustration.**

**Then something dawned on her. The masked figures were human and they just stood there. They were humans with souls but they just stood by and watched, jeered, even contributed. They could've stopped her friends being mercilessly tortured to death but they didn't.**

**Buffy clenched her fists and her face contorted with anger. **

_**How dare they.**_

**The thick metal railing she had been holding to keep herself standing suddenly broke in her hands. Something she hadn't had since she was brought back hit her at full force. **

_**Feeling. **_

**She could feel a rage like never before swell inside her. Gritting her teeth, she turned to the mirror and was startled to find her eyes had turned black. In her fury and grief, she mustered up the little strength she had left and threw the metal railing javelin style at the mirror with a cry. Not only did the rail shatter the mirror, it continued on, piercing the brick wall behind and lodging itself into the building across the road. **

**She heard a shout of disbelief from the street below, but Buffy had only one thought on her mind- revenge. She grabbed the few weapons she'd brought with her, and stormed out of the building, doors flying open before she'd even reached them. **

**She stepped out onto the street directly in front of traffic, her eyes ablaze. The car tyres squealed as the driver swerved to avoid hitting the small blonde. **

'**Are you okay?' the man asked, stepping out of his car. She looked at him and he stepped back with a gasp, shocked at the look in her eyes.**

'**Get. out,' she snarled and the man hurried to the footpath, looking back at her with terrified eyes. She got into the car and took off at full tilt, leaving the smell of burning rubber on the street of the broken Los Angeles' neighbourhood.

* * *

**

'**Here you go Harry. Merry Christmas,' said Mad Eye Moody gruffly as he handed over a package. 'Sorry it's a bit late, but there were issues with me giving it to you because… well, technically it's illegal. Invasion of privacy or something. If it ever fell into the hands of aDeath Eaterwe would all pay severely,' Moody told him darkly. 'Well, enjoy!' **

'**Thanks,' Harry said uncertainly, taking the package and looking at it suspiciously. **

'**And good luck with your studies boy,' Moody said. 'Not that you'll need it- you're a born Auror, just like your father,' he added proudly. Harry nodded his thanks.**

**One of Harry's biggest fears when leaving Hogwarts was not being with his friends. However, Fudge was dismissed as minister, something Harry was extremely grateful for, and Rufus Scrimgeour became minister. Whilst Harry didn't like him either, he was definitely smarter than Fudge and he acknowledged that Hogwarts was indeed the safest place in the world. After much negotiation, he and Dumbledore decided to enlarge Hogwarts and make it a wizarding university as well. This way, more people would be protected from Voldemort without it disrupting their lives. That meant that while Harry and Ron went to their Auror training, Hermione, who had decided her life ambition was to teach (something both Ron and Harry agreed was a waste of her talent), could relieve in transfiguration for Professor McGonagall, who was busy with stuff for the order. It was perfect and they were all together.**

'**Harry, the trains about to leave! Hurry up!' Molly's frantic voice sounded in his ear. He hastily hugged her goodbye and took off at a run, silently congratulating himself on only bringing a bag of essentials to the Burrow and not his entire trunk.**

'**See you in May!' Harry called back, heading for the barrier to meet his best friends who had insisted on saving a compartment.**

**_Probably gone for a snog,_ Harry thought with a grin. It had been two years since Ron had finally confessed his feelings for Hermione and they had started dating. Harry had had mixed feelings about their relationship at first; torn between being relieved after so long or worried for when they broke up. But now seeing the way they interacted with each other, he couldn't believe how incredibly _right_ they were together and didn't doubt for a second them ever being apart. Unfortunately, that didn't stop their constant arguing, but at least now Harry found it endearing rather than infuriating.**

**He just hoped he could find someone that liked him for him and not just his status as the 'Chosen One'. **

**Ever since Ron and Hermione had started dating, he felt slightly left out, like a permanent third wheel. Though he suspected that Hermione had realised this because she spent the majority of last year playing matchmaker. Harry let her go but when she tried to sethim up on a date with Luna Lovegood, Harry put his foot down. It was only then that Hermione had relented. **

**Though Harry would never admit it, he was grateful; when it came to girls, he needed all the help he could get. It wasn't that he was unattractive, quite the opposite actually. He knew very well that since the Daily Prophet had stopped slandering him, he had become not only one of the most wanted Gryffindors, but one of the most wanted students in the school. However, he had yet to find any girl that heactually clicked with.**

**He thought he clicked with Ginny, but he just couldn't get passed the fact that up until his sixth year he considered her his sister. She made him happy, not in the way Cho sometimes had, but in the way Hermione did. His brief infatuation with Ginny had ended long ago, as did hers with him, and now Harrywatchesher with brotherly over-protectiveness like Ron. Though he knew he need not worry about her and Neville's relationship; he trusted Neville and knew he would never hurt her. **

**Honestly, Harry very much doubted he'd ever find someone. He still had the Horcruxes to worry about, having only destroyed four. He knew the other two were in Nagini and Voldemort, but he had not yet figured out the form of the last one. Research and secret investigations now took up the little free time he got from training so not much thought was spared to who he might fancy. Then again, it would probably be best if he didn't; any girlfriends of his would just be another target for Voldemort, and Harry didn't know whether he could deal with the guilt of another person he loved dieing.**

**Harry shook his head of the dark thoughts and lunged towards the barrier.**

**Harry gasped as he took in the site in front of him. He had just ran through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾ to find what looked like a massacre. The few witches and wizards still standing were running towards the barrier he had just stepped through, with terror in their eyes and loved ones in their arms. He stepped out of the way of the barrage and whipped out his wand, looking past them. There was a crowd of Death Eaters laughing on the other side of the platform and were one by one disapparating.**

'**What happened?' Harry asked hurriedly to a nearby witch with tears in her eyes and a look of disbelief. She was trying to revive a young first year in her arms that was obviously her son. He looked on sadly to the boy who had clearly been hit with the killing curse. Harry had a sinking feeling that he already knew what had happened.**

'**Y-You-Know-Who an-and his Death Eaters came out of the tr-train and th-they started k-killing every half-blood- young or old!' the witch cried between sobs before gathering up her son and disappearing through the barrier.**

**Harry looked around frantically for Ron and Hermione, praying they weren't one of the 20 or so bodies scattered around the platform. He was surprised there weren't more, but then he remembered that the majority of the students had stayed at school for the Christmas break. They had the right idea and stayed in the safety of Hogwarts. Even those who weren't attending the school were welcome to stay there if they were in danger of Voldemort, Dumbledore having gone to great lengths to set up private quarters for them.**

'**Ron?' he called, leaping over the bodies and looking around desperately for his best friends. 'Hermione? Where are you?' **

**He ran towards the Hogwarts Express, seeing shadows moving around in the windows. Pushing the door open, he rushed through the narrow corridor, hastily throwing the compartment doors open in search for his best friends.**

'**Ron? Hermione? Where are you?' He cried again, frustrated, as he neared the end of the corridor with no sign of them.**

'**Harry!' **

**He heard Hermione's shrill voice echo from the kitchens. He burst in to see Hermione clutching Ron's arm as he stood protectively in front of her, a petrified look on his face. Voldemort was a few feet away with his wand aiming at the two.**

'**So nice of you to join us, Harry,' Voldemort sneered. Harry went to disarm him but Voldemort was too quick and he found himself unable to move. **

'**Don't you dare hurt them,' Harry snarled in a low, threatening voice.**

'**Or you'll do what?' Voldemort asked coolly with a smirk. He turned back to the young couple. 'Say goodbye to your friends Harry.' **

**Harry desperately struggled to break the curse holding him as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it towards his two friends with a look of glee.**

'**_Avada Kedavra!'_ **

'**No,' Harry whispered in disbelief as he watched his best friends fall motionless to the floor. **

**Voldemort turned to Harry with a satisfied look on his face. Harry continued staring in shock at his two fallen friends, his breathing shallow, his entire body numb. Voldemort merely smiled- a truly terrifying site.**

'**Oh by the way- Merry Christmas Harry,' he said with a smirk before a crack sounded and he disapparated. Once Voldemort had disappeared, the spell relinquished itself and Harry just stood there looking blankly at his friends. His throat tightened and he felt like he was being strangled as grief overtook him and the realisation of what happened struck him. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees, his head in his hands.**

**_This is all my fault_, he thought to himself, dazed**

**He felt as though his very soul had been ripped out and he couldn't breathe. He gasped in shallow breaths of air and stared into the vacant eyes of the only two people who understood him. Up until this moment he would have said he was alone in this world, but now he truly was.**

**_If I was with them, I could have saved them,_ he thought in anguish, as what had happened slowly started to register to Harry.**

**His friends were what he lived for, what he fought for. Without them, he was nothing. And it was his fault. He could have stopped Voldemort in his fourth year, but he was too weak. Now, because of his incompetence, his godfather, best friends, classmates and countless innocent muggles had been slaughtered. **

**Tearing his eyes away from his friends, he looked up through the window and saw figures racing down alongside the train in the direction of the doors. He closed his eyes and silent tears fell as he heard the distant sound of screams.**

**Voldemort's gleeful face suddenly sprang to mind and a rage he had never felt before overtook him. The kitchen's windows rattled around him as he stood up, the fire in his eyes sparking for the first time in years. Anger surged through him and he felt the fullness of his power rush through his body to the very tips of his fingers. He gritted his teeth and picked up his wand with a look of utter determination. Harry turned to leave, the kitchen door crashing open before he'd reached it. **

**He heard the voices of some of the Order duelling with the remainder of the Death Eaters as he stormed down the corridor, every window shattering as he passed it. He strode to the door and paused, looking out to the sea of dead bodies littered around platform 9¾. He knew that this was another scene that would be added to his nightmares. Grabbing the door handle angrily, he yanked the door open with a loud bang.**

**Everyone stopped duelling at the same time and went deadly still. They turned to Harry with terrified eyes having felt the raw power radiating from him. Even those in the Order were looking like they wanted nothing more than to apparate the hell out of there.**

**Harry knew the Death Eaters would try to flee like cowards. Harry calmly put up a magical barrier, and smiled softly, completely betraying the turmoil he felt inside. They panicked, finding their only escaped blocked, and became even more terrified seeing Harry's calm smile as he slowly approached them. Knowing that Harry possessed much more power than they could ever hope to, they backed away from him while the Order just stood back, scared to intervene. Foolishly, a Death Eater rushed forward intent on killing Harry. Harry merely glanced at the masked figure with detestation and the Death Eater burst into flames. Everyone watched in horror as the man stumbled around the platform ablaze, his scream piercing the otherwise deadly quiet atmosphere. Harry watched with a look of indifference for a moment as though he was viewing a mildly interesting play. Fumbling his wand, the ablaze Death Eater shrieked an incantation and a wall of water came crushing down, extinguishing him. Harry turned to the Death Eaters calmly. They gasped and backed away as Harry advanced on them with fire in his eyes. The doors of the train rattled and the lights flickered all around them. **

'**Pl-please don't kill us! We d-didn't have a choice, we're sorry, please…,' a Death Eater pleaded pathetically. Harry looked the Death Eater up and down with a look of intense disgust.**

'**You seriously think I'll show any of you mercy?' Harry asked them incredulously, his eyes flickering from emerald to black. His calm façade had worn out and his anger radiated from him, making the Death Eaters quiver- an action that Voldemort would have killed them for.**

'**Harry!' he heard Molly's frightened cry. 'Please, Harry, don't do anything you'll regret,' Molly begged.**

**With her arms outstretched, beckoning him to go to her as a real mother would, Harry turned his haunted eyes to her and watched as she recoiled at the pain and anger he exuded. He briefly wondered how she could be so composed, then it occurred to him that she had no idea her youngest son had just been murdered by Voldemort.**

'**Don't worry, I won't, Mrs.Weasley,' he assured with a smile. The Death Eaters visibly relaxed and Harry turned sharply towards them, his eyes vengeful.**

'**I won't regret it,' he hissed at them through gritted teeth. His eyes turned black and they gasped and fled, heading towards the barrier, terror in their eyes.**

**Using his inner strength, Harry conjured up a massive energy-ball and sent it at the small group of Death Eaters, sending them flying in different directions. **

'**Just calm down, boy,' said Moody as he approached Harry warily. 'Just give me the parcel and we'll get you to Dumbledore.'**

**Harry realised what Moody had said and looked down at the parcel he was still clutching. He had completely forgotten about it in his plight, but there it was, in his hand, with Moody's electric blue eye trained on it. **

**Harry could feel the power radiating from the parcel in his hands, as if it was itching to be used. He turned away from Moody and instinctively began tearing open the wrapping. In there he found a map that slightly resembled the Marauders Map his father and his friends had made when they were at Hogwarts. The only difference was that this map showed the world and not just the school. He turned it over and found a note on the other side with Moody's messy scrawl on it. **

_**Harry, I know you still think you were responsible for Sirius' death** **so this is a way to know where those whom you're associated with is anywhere in the world. Use it wisely -Moody.**_

**Not wanting to think about his godfather, Harry screwed up the note angrily and threw it over his shoulder at Moody who was less that a foot away. The note transfigured itself in mid air, turning into another energy-ball. It hit Moody square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He heard Tonks gasp a short way away and several members of the Order rushed to Moody's side. Tonks edged towards Harry slowly while he studied the map, looking at it back and front. Noting the fiery glint in his eyes, Tonks decided force was not the way to subdue him. However, by this stage, she wasn't even sure if there was a force strong enough. Harry had displayed magics Tonks had never seen before, even with her Auror training. **

'**W-wotcher Harry!' she chirped with a forced smile, her usual cheery voice quivering slightly. 'Wanna come back with me to headquarters? You have to see the brilliant mess I made of Mrs. Blacks portrait. There's this new paint, you see…' **

**He silenced her with a single haunted look. He was sick of people dieing because of him and Harry knew what he had to do.**

**He looked at the map and closed his eyes, picturing Voldemort's snake-like features. He opened his eyes and let out a jubilant cry as a little dot labelled 'Tom Riddle' appeared on the map on a town a small distance from Los Angeles. He took one last look at the Order and only family he had ever known, realising that he probably wouldn't ever see them again.**

'**Goodbye,' Harry said before he focused all his energy on the town and apparated.**


	3. The Cemetery

Hey guys!

I just want to say thanks so much for the reviews, you have no idea how psyched I was when I was reading them. I literally got out of my seat and did the happy dance! But then my brothers friend walked in… it got awkward fast. I also want to apologise in advance for the OOCness that's about to come- i even cringed at one point.

Oh yeah and I forgot to put a disclaimer in last week. So, I don't own any characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter, they are the property of Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling yadda yadda yadda

Anyways, thanks to

**Ralyks **

**spk **

**im2cool4love **

**bloodytear89 **

**wordoftruthhunter26 **

You guys rock!

**DevilsTears: **Thanks so much! I know what you mean, I love them as well. But you never know- one of them might pull a Buffy. I completely agree about the Willow thing. But just remember- Buffy's dream stopped just after Xander died and only just as Willow was released from the binding spell. That's all I'm saying for now. Enjoy the next chapter!

**siren darkstarr: **Thanks for the review! It's going to be mainly Harry Potter characters (you'll see why in this chapter) but yeah some Angel characters will make an appearance later but they won't be in it for long.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- THE CEMETERY**

**After the four hour drive to Sunnydale, Buffy found herself completely exhausted. During her exile, her sleep had constantly been plagued with scenes of herself killing people. The dreams had started out just reliving that terrible night in the cemetery with Katrina, Warrens ex girlfriend, who she'd accidentally killed. But soon Katrina was turning into Xander or Willow and she kept seeing herself murdering _them_. **

**And now they really were dead because of her. They may not have died by her hand but she could've saved them. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the feelings she'd been having towards her friends in the months after she was brought back. Every time she'd seen them laughing or messing around, especially Willow, she'd wanted to hurt them. To cause pain. So that they knew what she felt, day in and day out.**

**She was disgusted with herself and for wishing pain on her friends but their 'act of kindness' had turned her into an empty shell that lived for the kill. They'd turned her into the one thing she'd been fighting off for five years- the Slayer. They'd ripped her from the only place she had felt safe and complete. She knew that they'd meant well but that didn't stop the nightmares that she was so thoroughly riddled with that she was terrified to sleep. During the four weeks she'd been in LA the only time she'd gotten rest was during her patrols were she'd get knocked out, or when she was so physically exhausted she would collapse, too tired to have nightmares.**

**She longed to go back to heaven. Back to the only place she truly belonged, felt whole. But she could never kill herself, no matter how strong the desire, she just wouldn't go through with it. Instead, she became extremely reckless and would seek out vampires to ambush her during the cold January nights while everyone else was asleep. **

**However, her presence had become well known in LA, and the vampires and demons she hadn't gotten around to slaying yet had fled. She was constantly on the prowl but because there was nothing to tire her or knock her unconscious, she had not rested the last week. The only reason she hadn't passed out already was because of her slayer stamina. But now, as she looked up to see the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign torrents of memories and emotions overcame her, and she simply couldn't endure it much longer. She turned down Revello Drive and headed straight to her house. **

**As she pulled up, she looked at her house, which she was shocked to find bordered up. This confirmed her suspicions- the vision was weeks old. Buffy wondered why, though, it came to her last night, and not before it happened. **

'**Yet again the Powers That Be have screwed me over,' she muttered to herself bitterly. She marvelled that after everything they had done to her, they had the balls to do this to her. She was comforted by the thought they went to heaven, just as she did. Heaven was their reward, she realised. The reward for the good they'd helped _her_ do. **

**Trying to rid herself of jealous thoughts, she gripped the door handle and pushed opened the car door weakly. She stepped out of the car and staggered to her front door. She paused a moment looking at the large plank of wood sealing the door, before ripping it off. Not having enough energy to make it up the stairs, or even to the couch, she collapsed in the doorway and blacked out, the door blowing closed slowly behind her.**

* * *

**_Where the hell am I?_ Harry wondered furiously as he looked out the alleyway entrance and saw an extremely busy street. This 'small' town looked suspiciously like LA. He looked down at his map and saw a small dot labelled 'Harry Potter' far away from the dot labelled 'Tom Riddle'.**

**He let out a frustrated growl as he realised he was in the wrong place. He focussed his energies again, but found something blocking him, as he tried to get to the town. He tried and tried again, but the only thing he achieved was draining his power and making himself weaker. **

**Harry stalked over to the nearest car and nearly ripped the door off its hinges, as he pulled it open vigorously.**

'**Get out,' snarled Harry at the taxi driver. The driver gasped as he looked up at the livid teen.**

'**I said,' Harry leaning closer and allowing his eyes to flicker black, 'Get. out.'**

**The taxi driver's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled from the car, sprinting down the street without looking back. Harry jumped in and yanked the door closed at such a force that the rear windows smashed.**

**He pulled out his wand and tapped the steering wheel.**

'**Drive!' he commanded and suddenly the taxi gave an enormous lurch. **

**The taxi sped up in the busy LA street and jumped the cars in front. The taxi mounted the footpath and screaming muggles jumped out of the way. Once he got out to the highway and the taxi sped up so fast that it passed people as a blur.

* * *

**

'**_Welcome to Sunnydale' _**

**Harry slowed down the taxi and looked around the dormant neighbourhood.**

**_Why on earth would Voldemort come here?_ he thought to himself. The town seemed completely normal but Harry knew that looks could be misleading. Something truly powerful stopped him apparating there, which meant this town was well aware of the existence of magic. **

**Harry realised it was nearly sunset here. When he'd left London it was still morning and he'd forgotten about the time difference. Now there was much more threat as before he was looking for Voldemort, but now he might end up finding a lot more than he bargained for when the things that go bump in the night come out to play. He didn't want to get distracted and decided he had to work fast.**

**Harry set his mind and pulled out the map. Frustrated, he found that it was not as detailed as he had hoped and all he knew was that Voldemort was somewhere in this town. He got out of the car and stood at the end of a street wondering what to do.**

**_Great, where now?_ Harry thought to himself looking around the neighbourhood.**

**_Where would I go if I was Voldemort?_ Harry tried to ignore the word _'hell'_ that kept flittering across his mind and looked around for some clues. His eyes fell on a sign and immediately darkened. He knew exactly where Voldemort would be.**

**Restfield Cemetary.

* * *

**

**Buffy woke up feeling completely unrested. She got up and glanced around, startled at finding herself in the house where most of her nightmares occurred. Memories of the vision she had that morning hit her and nausea overtook her. **

**She staggered into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Trying to think, she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Images of a bloody Xander jolted her out of her thoughts and a sob escaped her. **

**She stood up and looked around her. A note on the back of the door caught her eye and she rushed over to it, stumbling on the rug as she went.**

_**Dear Buffy,**_

**_I know why you really left. It wasn't because of Katrina. I don't mean to lecture you pet but you can't run away from your life. You have to live it and I know you will eventually because you're strong. In all the years I've lived I've never met anyone as strong as you, and I know you will come to terms with what being alive really means in time. Remember, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it._**

**_I'm not sure whether you're aware but Xander and Willow have gone missing. Anya has assumed the worst and left, but Tara still has hope. I'm sorry for you to have to find out like this, and I know what you're thinking so don't blame yourself. It was noones fault and they died heroes, protecting the town. _**

**_I don't know what to do without you, and I can't take care of the Nibblet by myself so we're going to live with Giles in England. Don't worry Tara is coming as well so she's not alone with the girl stuff we'll never understand. Contact Giles when you get this and we'll send you a plane ticket. _**

_**Love Spike**_

**Buffy re-read the letter until her eyes were so blurred with tears and her hands were shaking so bad she could no longer distinguish the words. One line stuck in her head. A line that helped her through the toughest times in her life- _the hardest thing in this world is to live in it._ **

**She always prided herself on never giving up, but since Katrina's murder she had done just that. When she was brought back, she tried and tried to fit in, to just forget about the peace felt in heaven. But then she'd killed Katrina and everything changed. She just gave up on living and stopped trying to be the old Buffy. **

**But for some sick reason, she felt alive again when she witnessed her friends death. Something like that would surely break her but instead it gave her a new mission.**

**To live. **

**To live so others would. Wallowing in self pity had killed her friends, so now it was up to her to be alive so she could protect others. **

**She threw the letter on to the table and began to pace. She knew she wouldn't be contacting them for the plane tickets. The last thing she'd said to Dawn was goodbye, so going to them and explaining that she was leaving to truly dedicate her life to fighting evil would just reopen old wounds. She knew Dawn was safe with Spike, and Giles would train Dawn as a Watcher, since he was located within the council and she had always wanted to be a Watcher. Buffy just couldn't go back and be engulfed in the sadness that would undoubtedly be radiating from her sister and father figure. Also, there would be the constant reminder of her friends, and she knew she couldn't face the guilt without tracking down the thing that had killed them first.**

**She attempted to remember the demons face but found the memory of her dream blurred. She was sure she saw the creatures face at one point. She needed to know what it was, though she was quite certain it was a vampire- she distinctly remembered red eyes which are usually possessed by master vampires. She scrunched her eyes in concentration and willed the image to be revealed.**

**Sighing in frustration, she stopped pacing and opened her eyes to find herself in front of the mantle. She tenderly touched a picture of Xander, Willow, Giles, her mother and herself taken the day she graduated. She traced her finger around her fallen friends and began to feel nauseous. **

**She gritted her teeth and stepped away from the photo, biting back the tears that threatened to fall.**

**Quickly, Buffy strode over to her weapons trunk and threw it open. **

**Gathering her crossbow, sword, dagger and a few stakes, she glanced out the window and saw the sun had just set. **

**After hiding her weapons in easily accessible places over her body, she marched to the door. With one last glance towards the mantle, Buffy slammed the door shut so hard the hinges broke. She heard the unmistakable thud of the door on the floor behind her as she stalked down Revello drive with the air of a predator.

* * *

**

'**You test my patience, Rasganno,' warned Voldemort, annoyed at the heavily cloaked master vampire.**

'**Well, you have yet to convince me,' the vampire replied nonchalantly. 'I'm sure _you are_ as powerful as you say you are,' he stressed with a patronising grin, earning a few sniggers from the large group of vampires behind him. 'But I have no interest in the dealings of the wizarding world. Goodbye,' he said dismissively, swiftly turning away from the seething wizard.**

'**You think you can insult the Dark Lord and get away with it?' screeched a woman in a black cape. '_Incendio!_'**

**A jet of fire shot from the end of the woman's wand and the vampire next to Rasganno burst into flames. **

**Rasganno spun around, looking livid.**

'**Get them!' Rasganno roared and the hoard of vampires rushed forward at the same time as the Death Eaters.

* * *

**

'**I don't think you're listening close enough, Willy,' Buffy snarled, with her hands gripping the struggling bartenders throat. 'Where's. the. demon?'**

'**I don't know, slayer! I swear!' choked Willy. He cried out as he was thrown across the room.**

'**Well, who does?' Buffy demanded, turning to the group of trembling demons supporting their own cuts and bruises from Buffy's entrance. She laughed derisively, shaking her head. 'You expect me to believe an all powerful demon comes to town and none of you know about it?... Well, I guess I'll just have to kill you all then,' she said in an off-hand voice and began to load her crossbow, humming. **

'**Wait!' Willy cried from behind her. 'Th-there's a gathering. Tonight. In the cemetery. You might be able to find him there but don't kill me if I'm wrong!'**

**There was a malicious glint in her eyes and she turned to leave with a smile on her face. The demons cringed slightly; they knew that anyone who had felt the wrath of a slayer- especially this one- never came out alive and were seldom found in one piece. As far as they were concerned, the fate of whatever had pissed her off was sealed.**

'**Thanks,' Buffy chirped as she ran out of the bar, demons backing away as she neared.**

'**That girl is so bad for business,' muttered Willy shaking his head and looking round at the mess around him and his frightened customers.

* * *

**

**Harry entered the cemetery and looked around. In the distance he could see a large gathering. He slowly crept up, ducking behind tombstones as he went. As he got closer, he realised that Voldemort was conversing with a particularly freakish looking vampire, whilst his Death Eaters and other vampires looked on. Harry could tell Voldemort was getting really pissed off.**

**Harry heard a familiar voice cry out and turned to watch as Bellatrix's spell burnt a vampire to a crisp. Instantly, the vampires charged at the Death Eaters and the frenzy began.**

**Harry watched as the vampires took over the battle. He crept closer, headstone by headstone, until he was mere metres from Voldemort. Red hot anger swooped through him at the sight of the thing that took his friends from him. **

**Ever since the prophecy, Harry had been pushing is friends away. Keeping them as far away as possible from him seemed the only way to keep them safe. **

**_Like that worked_, he thought bitterly. **

**He crouched and watched as the master vampire stalked towards Voldemort.**

**Voldemort whipped out his wand and held it in front of him while the vampire brandished his sharp claws as they prepared to fight. Voldemort, uncomfortable at the vampires proximity, shot off a stunner. The vampire moved with such speed to dodge spell that Voldemort hadn't even planned his next attack. The vampire lashed out at Voldemort, slashing his face, but only sent him stumbling slightly. Voldemort quickly regained his balance and shot a Conjunctivitis curse at the vampire. The vampire staggered for a few seconds, trying to regain his eyesight. Voldemort conjured up a stake and moved towards the vampire quickly. The vampire recovered, though, and grabbed Voldemort around the neck with his claws. Harry leant forward, trying to get a better view.**

'**You forget, wizard,' sneered the vampire, sending Voldemort flying into a gravestone, cracking it in half. 'Your magic doesn't last on vampires.'**

**The vampire turned away from Voldemort, strolling calmly through the fighting vampires and Death Eaters around him. He paused to snap the neck of a Death Eater then turned back to Voldemort, who was groaning amongst the rocks.**

'**I'll let you know when I decide upon your offer.' **

**At that the vampire disappeared into the night. The fight around them ceased as the vampires followed Rasganno, taking three struggling Death Eaters and leaving the rest scattered about, bleeding profusely. Darkness swallowed them and suddenly laughter rang out in the cemetery.**

'**Wow, he really kicked your butt!' Harry laughed and stepped out from behind a headstone. Voldemort looked up, startled. 'Then again, if a one year old can it's really not that much of a surprise, is it now?'**

**Voldemort let out a growl and sent a piece of the broken headstone at the laughing boy. Harry's Quidditch reflexes paid off as he calmly took a step back and glanced down to where it lay at his feet.**

'**Well, that's not very nice! You broke poor Buffy Summers headstone! Shame on you!' Harry said with mock authority and smirked as he watched Voldemort struggle to get up.**

**_I have nothing to lose_, Harry reminded himself and looked back at the headstone with a sigh._ She died so young,_, Harry thought to himself sadly, reading the dates. He turned back to Voldemort and saw him mutter a healing spell.**

'**You didn't seem to laugh much this morning,' Voldemort leered as he got to his feet. 'You know, when I killed the only people left that you love.' **

**Harry's smirk disappeared as his face contorted with anger.**

'**Shut up.' **

**Harry's eyes flashed and his grip tightened around his wand. He breathed in deeply trying to compose himself. **

'**Oh, did I hit a nerve? And here was me thinking you'd be used to death by now, Harry,' Voldemort sneered. 'After all, everyone you've ever loved is dead,' taunted the snake-like wizard.**

'**And yet the person who most deserves death is still alive,' Harry spat with venom, raising his wand. But Voldemort was ready for him and before Harry knew it he was hit square in the chest with a jet of light.**

'**_Expelliarmus_!' Voldemort cried with triumph before Harry could get a word in. Harry staggered backwards but held his ground. His wand went flying from his grasp and Harry was left seemingly defenceless. Voldemort caught it and snapped it in half, tossing it to the ground. **

'**What? Too scared to have a proper duel?' Harry sneered, not really caring. **

**_I have nothing to lose_, he reminded himself as he took a step closer to Voldemort.**

'**Hardly,' Voldemort snickered, looking slightly wary as to why Harry seemed so calm. Voldemort figured he'd finally broken the boy and maybe he'd come for an alliance.**

'**Well? What are you waiting for? You didn't stall this long when you killed my parents. Or my friends. Or any of those other people you've murdered,' Harry asked, keeping an eye on Voldemort who had started circling him like a vulture.**

'**What's the rush, Harry?' Voldemort asked silkily. 'Where's the courageous Boy-Who-Lived that always goes around saving people? And now you wont even save yourself? Some hero you turned out to be.' **

'**Who says I'm going to let you kill me? Taking my wand doesn't take away my power.' Voldemort stopped circling in front of Harry, looking wary.**

'**Oh, didn't I tell you?' Harry asked, feigning ignorance. He waved his hand and sent Voldemort flying into another headstone. 'I don't need a wand.'**

**Voldemort got up, and for the first time, looked frightened. He quickly sent two curses at Harry in quick succession. Harry was prepared for the first one and managed to deflect it but the other cut deep into his shoulder and he fell to the ground. From the ground, Harry sent a bolt of electricity at Voldemort and he spiralled into the air and landed with a crash. Harry walked over to the moaning Dark Lord and lifted his hand. Voldemort floated into the air and flipped upside down so their heads were level. Harry strolled over to Voldemort, his piercing eyes never wavering. **

'**You have murdered my mother, my father, my godfather and my best friends,' Harry said slowly, his face expressionless. 'You have murdered countless others, torn families and lives apart and attacked half a school of children. All of these people were innocent, yet you took their lives. Now it's time for the deaths to end. It's time for you to end.'**

**Voldemort began struggling desperately as Harry stepped forward and placed his hand were Voldemort's heart should be. His scar seared with pain but he ignored it.**

'**Hell's awaiting,' Harry whispered and began channelling his power. **

**Suddenly, Harry felt himself being ripped away from Voldemort and sent crashing into the side of a crypt.**

'**Well, hell can wait a bit longer, don't you think Harry dear?' sneered Bellatrix. Death Eaters rushed to Voldemort's side and cast healing spells on him.**

'**_Come_,' Bellatrix commanded and Harry felt himself float towards the woman he despised so much.**

'**Congratulations, Potter,' said a shaky Voldemort as he strolled over and stood in front of Bellatrix. 'You actually came close to taking me out. But I'm afraid you underestimate the value of having the living for company.'**

**As he said this, Death Eaters that survived the vampire attack surrounded Harry.**

'**Today, Harry Potter, you will meet your destiny,' Voldemort stepped closer to the slumped over teen and pulled out his wand. _This is it_, Harry thought as he lowered his head, _It's finally over. _'You will die and thus fulfil our prophesy.'**

**A cry echoed and Harry looked up just in time to see Voldemort soaring through the air and hit the trunk of a large tree. He heard a sickening crunch and knew instantly that bones had been broken. **

'**I _really_ hate that word.'**

**Everyone froze and turned to look at the tiny, blonde girl who had seemingly appeared out of no where.**

'**What, no applause?'**

**Stunners and curses were issued all at once from the enraged Death Eaters. Harry was shocked when he saw her dodge them all easily, flip off a headstone, land behind one of the Death Eaters, and use them as a human shield. **

'**I don't know who you guys are,' she said upper cutting a Death Eater, 'Or what you're doing in my town. But I've gotta lot of pent up anger I'd like to release. On you, preferably, considering you guys seem to be buddies with a murderer.' She continued, kneeing one in the groin, 'Human too, huh?' **

**The girls fighting skills were incredible; she was lightning fast with deadly accuracy and strength like Harry had never seen.**

'**Oh come on! Is this all you got?' the girl taunted. 'Stopping my sister from taking my new shoes is more treacherous!' **

**The girl faltered slightly and a pained look came onto her face, giving the Death Eaters just enough time to close the distance.**

**An enormous figure, which Harry recognised to be Crabbe or Goyle Snr, grabbed her from behind. Harry stood up, intent on helping the petite blonde, but a quick elbow to the face from Bellatrix was enough to tell Harry any wrong moves and he was dead. He looked up at the girl and was astonished when she flipped the massive figure over her head and sent him flying into three charging Death Eaters. Such strength being issued from such a small person was surreal.**

**Now that he thought about it, even the brawniest would have looked surreal with that kind of strength.**

**Harry smirked as he heard a growl of frustration come from Bellatrix and turned to see her marching towards the now laughing girl.**

**Buffy snorted as she watched a Death Eater step on his own forearm and fall over again. She watched the struggling Death Eaters trip over their robes as they tried to get up. **

'**Uh oh, mummy's pissed…' The small blonde murmured, leaning casually on a tombstone with a smirk, watching Bellatrix stomp over.**

'**_Crucio! Stupefy! Impendimenta!_ ' Bellatrix screeched. The girl darted each curse thrown at her and before Bellatrix knew it she was flat on her back, staring up at the mysterious girl.**

'**You should be careful with that thing,' the stranger advised, indicating towards the wand. 'You could poke an eye out.'**

**Harry snickered, having watched the entire display. She really knew how to push Bellatrix's buttons.**

**He marvelled at the girls astounding skill; he had never seen anyone handle themselves that well before and he could feel the power radiating from her. His smile melted as he saw Lucius waving his wand behind her. He heard a shout of _Wingardium Leviosa_ and watched as a large thick log floated up, redirected itself, and flew at the girls head.**

'**Watch out!' Harry yelled and ran towards her. She whipped around, pulling out a short-sword from nowhere, and sliced the log in half, mere inches away from her face. She delivered a roundhouse kick, landing perfectly on Lucius' jaw. He went sprawling to the ground and Harry let out a sigh of relief.**

**Harry made his way towards her, taking out as many Death Eaters as he could. He jumped over a fallen Death Eater and rushed towards the girl. Suddenly, he felt binds fasten all around him. He struggled but fell and turned to see the Death Eater he had just jumped over grinning triumphantly. **

**He watched helplessly as the Death Eater got up and ran at the girl, whose back was turned. Yet again, with impeccable reflexes she turned just in time and rained blow after blow on the Death Eater. Preoccupied though, she didn't notice the other masked man sneaking up behind her. **

**A rock smashed into the side of her head with a sickening _thunk_ and her eyes became unfocussed. She turned and was faced with another blow. She fell to the ground with a big 'oof' and a small rat-like man came to stand over her uncertainly. Her leg shot out without warning and connected with the mans chest, sending him flying into a headstone. **

**The girl slowly stood up, flinching as she wiped away the blood that oozed down the side of her face. She shook her blonde locks, trying to clear her head and cursed Wormtail.**

'**Stupid rat guy with his stupid rock,' Harry heard her mutter and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He looked around and noticed that all the Death Eaters were disapparating. He spun around and saw that Voldemort was long gone.**

**The girl stood up and looked around the deserted cemetery.**

'**What the-?' she gasped in surprise, looking around, evidently questioning her sanity. 'Not again.'**

**Harry let out a slightly relieved chuckle, despite the fact that he was tied up in a cemetery in the middle of the night, after a get-together with a cold blooded killer that wanted nothing more than to see him six feet under.**

**Buffy's eyes went wide and she came to the conclusion she'd finally lost it.**

'**What the-?' she gasped in surprise as she surveyed the empty cemetery. She realised the demons she was fighting the night of Katrina's death were still in town. 'Not again,' she groaned.**

**A chuckle echoed around her and she whipped around, short-sword raised, and saw the strangest site. Some guy around her age was laying on the cool grass, completely bound and laughing.**

**Buffy frowned before rushing over to him, pulling out her dagger, and swiftly cutting his binds.**

'**Thanks,' the stranger muttered. Supporting himself on a headstone, he stood as Buffy slid her dagger down the side of her boots. Buffy looked up.**

'**Your wel-' she froze and stared into the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.**

**They both stared at each other, lost in the others eyes.**

**_Those eyes_, Buffy thought, _They're so… familiar_. **

**The guy was strikingly handsome. The typical tall, dark and good looking, except for his eyes that seemed to hold a lot of sadness. He had a skinny, yet muscular build and was quite tall from what she could tell, even though he was still crouched over the headstone, gazing at her. He had well-defined cheekbones and scruffy dark hair, making him look all the more seductive. **

**But what really captured Buffy was his eyes. His deep, soulful eyes that she knew were haunted, having seen what no one should. **

**She realised with a jolt where she recognised these eyes from. **

**They were the same eyes that peered out at her from the mirror every morning.**

**Harry nearly gasped as he pushed past his pain and looked at the mysterious girl for the first time. He felt like he was drowning in her eyes and was unable to look away. It was as if he could see her soul and knew instantly it was not something anyone else had seen. He felt like he knew the story of her life just by looking into the depths of her eyes. Unmistakable pain was evident, heartache was obvious, but what surprised Harry was the look of fierce determination they seemed to hold. He realised with a jolt that they were just like his own. He wondered what horrible things had happened to her that would make her eyes as tainted as his.**

**Harry studied her, still unable to look away; she was stunning. She had short, straight golden locks that contrasted with her tanned torso. She had a heart shaped face seeming full of innocence, but he knew looks were deceiving. **

**He couldn't believe the alluring petite girl before him had taken out over a dozen Death Eaters without so much as breaking a sweat. He knew there was more to her than met the eye. **

**Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through his shoulder.**

**Buffy snapped out of her musings sharply as the guy clutched his arm with a gasp.**

'**Uh- you ok?' Buffy asked, stepping forward. **

**She lunged forward to catch him as he started swaying and sat him down on the headstone.**

'**I'll live,' he said and removed his hand with a hiss. His hands were covered in blood and he looked at the large gash in his shirt.**

'**Here, let me take a look at that,' Buffy said. **

**She reached forward and peeled back his shirt, revealing a deep wound. Buffy could feel the man staring intently at her and it was unnerving. **

'**Bloody hell!' the man cried with a groan as Buffy pressed the cut, successfully distracting him. She smiled slightly, noting his British accent and stepped back.**

'**It's pretty deep. When you get home you should probably clean it and bandage it up,' said Buffy. The guy just nodded and looked up at her. **

**Again Buffy found herself captured in his beautiful green eyes. She tore her eyes away from his and looked anywhere but him.**

'**Um, you should really be careful. A cemetery at midnight? Not the safest place. It's a haven for vam- uh muggers,' rambled Buffy, flushing slightly. 'Yeah, muggers. They're every where in this town. Best just not to go out after dark at all in Sunnyhell.' **

'**I can handle myself,' he said then looked suspicious. 'Wait a second- what are you doing out here?'**

'**Saving the damsel in distress of course,' she replied with a smirk.**

'**My hero,' he laughed, shaking his head. 'Thanks by the way. You know- for saving my life. Another minute and Voldemort and his Death Eaters would've taken me out.'**

'**No probs. So you knew those Darth Vadar wannabe's?'**

'**Um, yeah they've kinda been after me for a while now,' he said nervously, not wanting to reveal too much to a muggle, who clearly had no idea of the wizarding world.**

'**Any particular reason?' Buffy asked casually, her hand travelling inconspicuously to the small of her back were a stake was hidden.**

'**I'm not a bad guy, if that's what your asking,' he assured, looking into her eyes. **

**Buffy sighed with relief knowing he was telling the truth. For a second a feeling of dread coursed through her as she realised that this guy may be the one that killed Willow and Xander. After all, demons seldom wear their game face in the presence of a human, so it may have been a disguise. Her spidey-sense was prickling with him near her but it was a soothing prickle and not so much the I-wanna-suck-your-blood-and/or-decapitate-you prickle.**

'**Moldywart, huh? He doesn't sound very scary to me. Then again, put one on my face and I'll be terrified,' said Buffy, suddenly looking very serious. 'Death Eaters? Slightly more disturbing. I don't think they were too happy I crashed their party though.' **

'**Yeah, you're right about that. You might wanna watch your back just incase,' he said seriously, wondering how much danger he had put this girl in just by sitting there while she saved his life.**

'**Don't worry, I'm used to it. There is always something after me,' laughed Buffy, but her smile just didn't reach her eyes.**

'**I know exactly how you feel,' he said noticing a thin, broken piece of wood on the ground a few feet away**

**Buffy watched him walk a short distance, bend down and pocket a thin piece of wood. 'I doubt that very much,' Buffy whispered to herself darkly.**

'**So where did you learn to fight like that?' he asked strolling back towards Buffy.**

'**Oh um, I used to do karate when I was little. I guess it kinda stuck,' Buffy shrugged, averting her eyes.**

'**Right…' he said slowly, not believing her for a second. In the distance a wolf howled and he saw Buffy tense slightly. He could've sworn he heard her mutter 'werewolf'.**

'**Well you better get home. Not safe out here you know,' said Buffy. She noticed his hesitation.**

'**You _do_ have some place to stay, right?' Buffy asked warily.**

'**Uh… no. This wasn't exactly a planned trip and my means of getting home has been destroyed,' he admitted, blushing slightly. 'So, um, do you know where the nearest motel is?'**

**Buffy cringed as she thought of the motels in Sunnydale. Half of them housed vampires and other nasties. 'Well there was one but it kinda closed due to uh the landlord being eaten and all. Not too big on the safety here.' **

**She saw his head droop and decided on a course of action. **

'**But you know what? My house is pretty lonely. You can stay at my place tonight.'**

'**Are you sure?' he said, surprised, 'I mean, I could be an axe murder for all you know.'**

'**Now that would be a nice change,' Buffy muttered under her breath, 'Well if you try to kill me during the night, I'll let destructo girl out of the closet.'**

**He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.**

'**Seriously, its fine- all damsels stay at my place,' Buffy stressed.**

**He smiled and shook his head.**

'**Thanks,' he said with sincerity. **

'**No problem,' she smiled. They heard a wolf howl, but closer this time. 'Now lets get out of here before we become wolf chow.' **

**They walked off together chatting and completely missed the dark figure watching them from behind the trees. **

**They reached the gates and Buffy turned around with sudden realisation.**

'**Hey- I never caught your name.'**

'**Oh, Harry. Harry Potter,' he said realising he didn't have the faintest clue who this girl was either.**

**Buffy extended her hand and stood up straight in a mockingly posh manner.**

'**Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter,' she said in a dignified voice, shaking his hand. 'I'm Buffy Summers.'**

**She turned away with a smile and continued walking, completely missing the horrified look on Harry's face.**


	4. Bonds

Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews- I am now a self-confessed review addict. The more reviews I get, the faster I post, so REVIEW!

Thanks to

**The cheese grater 2000 Perfect for ur cheesy poop **ps- LUV the name (so random lol)

**DevilsTears**

**im2cool4love**

**bloodytear89**

**Scruffybunny**- Don't worry the last thing I'd want to do is to make you scream lol. The horrified look wasn't an 'OMG I read about you, you're evil' look it was a 'hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?' look. Thanks for the review!

**CHAPTER 3- BONDS**

**Harry didn't know what to do.**

**The girl in front of him could be a super zombie for all he knew. She took down over a dozen Death Eaters without even breaking a sweat- if that wasn't supernatural he didn't know what was. And he knew somehow that the broken tombstone in the cemetery did indeed belong to her. Honestly, how many twenty year old girls named Buffy Summers could there be in this town?**

**He should his head at the thought of her being a super zombie. Her eyes may be deadened bur they were far from dead. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. There just had to be.**

**Buffy glanced at Harry quickly, wondering why he had suddenly stopped talking as they strolled through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. He had a look on his face of deep contemplation and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.**

'**You're not from around here, are you?' asked Buffy, breaking the silence.**

'**That obvious, huh?' he said dryly, snapping out of his reverie.**

'**Accent.'**

'**I was born and raised in England,' he explained. 'This is the first time I've been out of the country.'**

'**You're from the mother country?' she asked slightly surprised. She could tell he wasn't American but he sounded nothing like Giles. Now that she thought about it she realised he actually kinda sounded like Spike.**

_**Spike.**_

**She felt a stab of guilt at the thought of the bleached vampire. She swore to herself if she ever saw him again, she would apologise for nearly killing him the night she left Sunnydale and for using him the way she did. She was disgusted with herself that she could treat another person like that- dead or alive. 'And here I was thinking you Brits were all tweed with a side of tea and scones.'**

**Buffy paused as an image of Giles flashed painfully into her mind. Thoughts of the man she considered her father turned to thoughts of Dawn yelling at Buffy to leave, and then to thoughts of Willow and Xander. She forced herself not to think about them, unwilling to break down in front of Harry. Instead, she decidedly repressed the memory of them altogether, something she had found herself doing almost every second since it happened.**

'**So first time in the states, huh? You like it here?' she asked, focusing instead on the dark haired boy beside her.**

'**Its getting better,' he replied, glancing at her.**

**He'd noticed the flicker of pain cross her face a few moments before and wondered what she was thinking. He doubted he'd have even noticed if he weren't a master at hiding emotions himself. He was tempted to ask but then figured that the reason she hid her feelings was because she, like him, really didn't need constant enquiries of how they were feeling.**

'**Here we are.' Buffy gestured towards a quaint two-story house. 'Home sweet home.'**

**Glancing around, Harry couldn't help but wonder if this house were even hers; looking at it he would've said it abandoned. He looked around and saw the overgrown lawn in the front yard and a broken board lying a few feet away from the open doorway. At first, he thought she'd left the door open but as they reached the porch he realised the door was actually lying just inside the doorway, having seemingly been ripped from its hinges. He quirked an eyebrow at her and pointedly looked at the door as they drew level with it.**

'**Damn thing's always collapsing,' muttered Buffy, flushing. She motioned for him to go in and she picked up the door and followed him, walking backwards.**

**He walked into the house and saw pictures of Buffy and a woman he assumed was her mother on the mantle along with other small trinkets. Apart from that, the living room was almost bare with no TV and only a coffee table atop a rug and large sheet covered couch facing the fireplace. He turned to see her somewhat forcibly shove the door into its frame. She turned around smiling at Harry.**

'**Welcome to my humble abode.' She said sarcastically, gesturing around the bare living room.**

'**It's um… roomy,' commented Harry. He looked around the dusty room. 'So I take it no one lives with you.'**

'**Nah. It's just me on my lonesome now since my friends left,' Buffy explained, blissfully repressing the memories of her friends. 'My sister and two friends of mine used to live here with me but I went to LA and they…left.'**

**She nearly choked on her words and turned to avoid Harry's intense gaze. Instead, she busied herself by pulling off the sheet covering the couch.**

'**Where did they go?' asked Harry curiously. He saw a brief flicker of pain pass through her eyes again. An unexpected shiver went down his spine and he found himself oddly cold.**

'**Where I couldn't stay,' Buffy whispered, more to herself, with a far off look in her eyes. She snapped out of it and walked briskly into the next room, leaving Harry to his confused thoughts.**

**She returned a few minutes later with a bottle of whisky and some bandages. Harry looked at the bottle and quirked an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk.**

'**It's for your cut, idiot,' Buffy said rolling her eyes at him. She beckoned him to sit on the couch and turned to soak the cloth. He took the hint and she heard a rustling behind her.**

**She turned back to him and froze at the sight of his well-muscled body. He was lowering himself to the couch and didn't even notice Buffy staring at him. She diverted her eyes, embarrassed, and coughed slightly, gaining his attention.**

'**This might sting a bit,' she said bending down and lowering the cloth to his wound.**

**He couldn't help but realise that if this were any other time his wound would be hurting him a hell of a lot more. But for some reason he barely felt it as he focused on the pretty blonde in front of him.**

**He didn't make a noise, but Buffy saw his muscles clench as she began cleaning his the wound. It was apparent that this guy was no stranger to pain as he sat patiently watching her work.**

'**All done,' Buffy said taking a small step back from the couch.**

'**Thanks.'**

**Harry stood up from the couch, his face inches from Buffy's. Buffy's breath caught in her throat at the close proximity. He was looking into her eyes again with those deep penetrating eyes and she saw his eyes slide across to her temple. She was startled when he suddenly brought one of the spare bandages to her head and carefully wiped at the blood from her forgotten wound.**

'**I can't believe it,' Harry murmured. **

'**What?'**

'**Your cut's completely healed over,' he said, pushing her hair off her face.**

'**Oh, well it barely punctured the skin,' she said flippantly.**

'**Buffy, you had a rock smashed into your head. Twice,' he said seriously. 'You should be unconscious. Maybe we should get you to a hos-'**

'**What's that?' Buffy cut in, curiously.**

'**Huh?' he said, not used to rapid change of topic.**

**Buffy reached up and traced the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He flinched away and turned his back to grab his shirt. At the same time, Buffy's entire body seized up.**

**Screaming filled her head.**

'_**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' screamed a woman cowering protectively over a cradle.**_

'_**Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now…'**_

'**_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead.'_**

**_There was a cackle of high-pitched laughter and a bright green flash cut off the woman's screams._**

**The silence snapped Buffy out of her trance with a gasp. She realised Harry was talking and tried to steady her breathing before he turned around. She had a feeling that was not something she was meant to see.**

'**-so when the high stool overbalanced, I got scarred for life. Literally,' lied Harry, turning around fully clothed having not even noticed Buffy's mental absence.**

'**Are you ok?' he asked concernedly, as Buffy continued to struggle composing herself.**

'**Huh? Oh, um, yeah fine… uh, I just remembered that we don't have any food,' she said breathlessly. 'I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back soon.'**

**He just nodded, looking confused at her odd behaviour. **

**She grabbed her purse and forced the door closed with a bang.**

**She leant against it and let out a sigh, looking up at the stars.**

'**What _was_ that?'**

**Harry flinched as the door slammed shut.**

'**What was _that_?' he wondered aloud.**

**Looking around, unsure of what to do, he decided to find the bathroom. He made his way up the stairs and, wondering where to start, pushed open a random door. It was someone's bedroom. **

**As he turned to leave, a string of garlic caught his eye. 'Ok then…'**

**Well at least he knew she wasn't a vampire. He left the room and continued his exploring, finding a few more bedrooms.**

**When he made his way down the stairs, he noticed a closet door slightly ajar. Feeling guilty for snooping, but overcome by his curiosity, Harry opened the door.**

**He gasped as he saw the contents of an open trunk and quickly glanced over his shoulder before delving further.**

**He pulled out some stakes and extremely sharp daggers, looking at them with wide eyes.**

**_Who is she?_ Wondered Harry, as his eyes fell on a crossbow. He put the weapons to the side and picked up a small bottle.**

'**Holy water? Crosses?'**

**She must really be paranoid about vampires, he thought to himself bewildered. **

**Then it hit him.**

**If she knew about vampires, then she must be a witch. Except she didn't even do a double-take at his name or scar.**

**Figuring that she wasn't a witch his mind drifted to another, more sinister, possibility. One that made his heart stop.**

**She's a demon. Or maybe a demon worshipper- she seemed human, apart from the super-strength and super-speed. From what Harry knew about demon worshippers from his two years of Auror training, she probably could have invoked the power of a strength demon or something.**

**Then why would she save him from Voldemort- demon worshippers are meant to be evil right?**

**He decided to watch his back until he found out just what this girl was.**

**Packing up the weapons, he heard a dog barking next-door and practically dived onto the couch as Buffy came bustling in.**

'**Ok, I hope you're an anchovy man cos I got the works', said Buffy walking into the kitchen and dumping some bags on the counter.**

**Harry walked in and plonked himself on a stool, staring mesmerized at the pizza.**

'**I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff,' Harry drooled as he watched Buffy cut the pizza.**

'**Well, these fast foods joints are so cheap you never know what you might be getting. What with the meat process and all… then again we could all be closet vegans and never know,' Buffy rambled distractedly. Then she paused, 'What the hell is a hippogriff anyway?'**

'**Um, so how did you find a pizza place open at this time of the night?' Harry asked, changing the subject and glancing at the clock that read midnight.**

**Buffy thought about the floppy eared Clem and his new pizza joint and just smiled. 'It's all about connections,' she said and bit into a slice.

* * *

**

'**Why hasn't she called yet?' Spike growled in a mixture of frustration and worry for the hundredth time since he, Dawn and Tara had reached Giles' place in England almost a fortnight ago. He was pacing Giles' living room wondering what had become of the Slayer and fearing the worst.**

'**Who knows, who cares…' Dawn murmured harshly over one of the many books she had been given by Giles to read.**

'**Dawn, you can't still be angry at Buffy. It wasn't her fault,' Tara said in her soothing way as she looked down at Dawn with a pitying look.**

**The last few weeks had been extremely difficult on all of them, but Dawn seemed to have taken Xander and Willows death the worst. She cried the day they'd found out but since then her tears were replaced with anger and she insisted furiously that this was all Buffy's fault.**

'**How can I not be angry at her? It wasn't enough that she abandoned me, she had to take the closest thing I had to a family down with her,' Dawn said with a bitter rage. 'As far as I'm concerned, I have no sister.'**

**Spike had stopped his pacing at her outburst and swept over to the couch she was sitting on. He gripped her shoulders firmly and forced her to look him in the eye.**

'**Don't you ever say that,' he ground out. 'You know how badly this will have affected Buffy. The first thing she's going to do is blame herself and you know as well as I that it wasn't her fault. She wouldn't believe me though if I told her that- she'd believe _you_. And you telling her that she's responsible for the deaths of the most important people in her life would crush her,' Spike sighed and let go of her shoulders. He stood up straight, looking down at her with sternness uncommon in Spike. 'She loves you so much, Nibblet, and I know the hardest part of her leaving was having to tell you goodbye. Don't you dare make it sound like you're the only one that's suffered here pet cos you couldn't even imagine how she's feeling.'**

**At Dawns stunned look, Spike turned and walked straight out of the room.**

**Dawn sat staring numbly at the door Spike had exited through. Tara gently placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.**

'**Dawnie, just think about it…your sister has been through a lot. If it were you in her shoes what would you do?'**

**Dawn shook herself out of her thoughts and wrenched her eyes from the door.**

'**I'd be with my family,' she said fiercely. 'With people who love me and could support me. I wouldn't run away to god knows where and desert my kid sister.'**

**Giles began cleaning his glasses and sat heavily on the couch beside her.**

'**Dawn, Spike is right. If Buffy somehow found out about- about Willow and Xander…then she will be blaming herself,' Giles said quietly. 'She's not coming back to us no doubt because she feels guilty and if I know Buffy as well as I think I do then she won't be returning to us until justice is served. I just hope that this hasn't made her give up entirely on the side of good.'

* * *

**

'**So, what made you come to Sunnydale? I mean, first time out of England, I'd have picked somewhere that's not so… here,' Buffy asked conversationally, plonking herself down onto the couch and chucking the pizza box on the table.**

**Harry's painful memories of Ron and Hermione rushed at him unbidden and unwanted, but he, like Buffy, found it easier to just repress them.**

'**I was looking for a guy,' Harry answered simply, stuffing more pizza into his mouth.**

'**This guy wouldn't happen to be the same guy that nearly killed you now, would it? Moldywart or whatever his name was?'**

**He shifted uncomfortably and nodded. **

**Harry turned to her abruptly with the air of someone wanting to get something off their chest. 'Why did you save me? I mean, you could've been killed! Any other person would've kept walking.'**

'**Well, I'm not any other person,' Buffy said smiling. 'And for the record- I'm not that easy to kill.'**

'**Evidently,' said Harry slowly, thinking of the small girl's incredible fighting skills.**

**She moved closer to him on the couch and looked in him the eye seriously.**

'**What I do wonder though,' she said quietly, studying him. 'Is what the hell I was fighting.'**

**Harry sighed, knowing this question would come eventually. He looked at her and considered whether to lie or just tell the truth. He decided he owed her that much and asked slowly, 'What do you think of the supernatural?'**

**Buffy bit back her smile and nonchalantly replied, 'Well, anything is possible.'**

'**Okay, those guys in the cemetery? Not your average muggers. You might not believe this but there's a whole other world that you're probably not aware of- a world of magic.' He paused and tried to gage the small blonde's reaction. He was taken aback by her calmness and she urged him to go on.**

'**In the magic world, there are witches and wizards who cast spells with their wands-' **

**Buffy snorted. 'Cliché much? Next you'll be telling me they fly around on brooms.'**

**Harry smiled wryly and continued, 'Anyway, a few years ago a wizard dabbled into the Dark Arts and went as evil as anyone can go.'**

'**Moldywart?'**

**Harry nodded. 'He began to recruit followers who believed that anyone with impure blood- that is to say anyone with non-magical origins- is beneath them. Voldemort killed hundreds of innocent people because he believed their bloodlines were tainted.'**

**Buffy felt sickened and realisation dawned on her.**

'**He…he killed your mother didn't he?' Buffy asked tentatively.**

**Harry looked at her, startled. 'How- how did you-?'**

**Buffy flushed and decided against sounding like a total nut.**

'**Oh, I guessed,' Buffy stumbled. Harry stared at her hard as she busied herself with packing away the pizza box. There was an intense silence.**

'**When I was a year old, Voldemort came to my home to kill me,' Harry told her in a monotonous voice, breaking the silence. Buffy was surprised at this admission and she tried to catch his eye but he looked adamantly at the carpet. 'He killed my father first then went for me. My mother threw herself in front of me and begged him to kill her instead, to spare my life,' he continued in the same emotionless voice while Buffy sat in rapt attention. 'He killed her and turned his wand on me. He used the same spell that he had used to kill countless others, but it rebounded off me and hit him.'**

**Harry surprised himself at how much he was telling this girl who was basically a stranger. But for some reason he just felt as though he could trust her.**

'**That was 18 years ago,' he continued. 'He disappeared for a while after that, but five years ago he came back. Ever since then he's been trying to finish what he started.'**

**Buffy didn't speak. She couldn't speak. She knew he had a troubled past and had lost loved ones but she never expected this.**

**Her silence was making him nervous. **

'**So, a secret world of magic exists, an evil dark lord and I along with millions of others are witches or wizards with our own laws and government,' Harry finished in a rush.**

**Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Harry's nerves despite herself.**

'**Ok.'**

**He watched her pick up the pizza box and walk into the kitchen with it. Harry blinked.**

'**Whoa,' he said following her hurriedly into the kitchen. 'What did you say?'**

**Buffy resisted giggling like a child at Harry's disbelieving face.**

'**I said ok.'**

**Harry couldn't believe how accepting she was of this.**

'**I'm getting the feeling you already know all of this,' he said suspiciously.**

**Buffy looked at him and smiled, shrugging. 'Well, not a lot shocks you when you're best friend's a Wicca, who dated a werewolf, your other best friend's a glorified bricklayer, who's currently engaged to a 1000 year old ex-vengeance demon, your ex-boyfriend is a vampire and your old high school was on the mouth of hell.'**

**Buffy walked back into the lounge and allowed Harry to process everything he was being told. About five minutes later Harry walked into the lounge with his nose scrunched and just looked at her oddly.**

'**You _dated_ a vampire?'**

'**Yeah, but he was one of the good guys!' she protested. 'At least, he was for the most part… but he's out there now, fighting the good fight, redeeming himself, so that's all that matters, right?'**

'**If you say so…'**

'**Anyway, back to Moldywart. You told me he wants to kill you, but you didn't tell me why you went looking for him.'**

**A dark look came to Harry's face and he gritted his teeth as memories of his friends flashed across his mind like a grotesque picture book. He forced himself not to think about them so as not to freak out the girl who had been so good to him.**

**Buffy saw the look on his face and remembered it from her own mirror earlier that day.**

'**You know what? Not my business,' Buffy said, heading to the linen closet. She could practically _hear _Harry's relief. 'Well, I'm wiped. I'll set up the couch for you, but then I'm crashing.'**

**Buffy had no intentions of sleeping that night. Sleep brings nightmares and to relive Willow and Xander's death so soon would be more than she could bear. But seeing the look on Harry's face she had decided to give him some space.**

**She collected blankets and her old pink Barbie pillow, and headed for the couch. Harry leaped off the couch just in time, as Buffy dumped the huge bundle where he was sitting moments before.**

**She made the couch up like a pro and stood back to admire her work.**

'**Well… goodnight,' Buffy said and walked up the stairs.**

'**Buffy,' Harry called from the bottom of the stairs.**

**She peered over the banister at Harry. 'Yeah?'**

'**Sweet dreams.'

* * *

**

'**Who does she think she is!' Voldemort roared, livid. There was a loud crash as he hurled another magical device angrily across the room.**

**Death Eaters all around Voldemort were trying to hide their quivers of fear, only ever having seen the Dark Lord this angry once before. They were terrified of drawing attention to themselves, knowing that if they did, they'd be the next thing to fly into the wall.**

'**Well?' he turned furiously on the circle of Death Eaters. 'You all saw her! You all failed to defeat her! Someone tell me why I was allowed to be manhandled by a CHILD!'**

'**My Lord, if I may,' Bellatrix stepped forward with her head bowed. 'As incompetent as we all are, rest assured we put your life before our own given half the chance. But this girl… she isn't normal. She had strength and skill like no other, and reflexes to rival any magically enhanced wizard.'**

'**Then. Why. Don't. I. Know of her!' Voldemort growled angrily. 'Crucio!'**

**Bellatrix fell to the ground, starting shrieking and jerked in pain.**

'**My Lord, I think I may know of this girl,' said Lucius over the screams as he stepped forward nervously, his head still bowed.**

**Voldemort returned his wand to his cloak and Bellatrix slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. He turned to Lucius and looked at him expectantly.**

'**Lestrange is not wrong in assuming the girl's strength and power is supernatural. I have reason to believe that she is the Chosen One, a champion of light.' Lucius swallowed. 'The Slayer.'**

'**The Slayer?' Voldemort sat heavily on his throne-like chair and began to think. 'The Slayer… well that's certainly unexpected.' **

**Voldemort's temper flared again as he turned to Nott, Avery and MacNair. **

'**Why wasn't she recruited?' he demanded. 'You three were supposed to be in charge of recruiting superhumans.'**

'**My Lord, we were lead to believe she was out of action,' MacNair started in a tone more fearful than apologetic. 'Our sources said she was dead and when we tried to take the other slayer from her cell she was missing. Completely untraceable.'**

**The Dark Lord straightened and looked down at the ex-Ministry employee.**

'**Other Slayer? There can only be one,' Voldemort told them dismissively. **

**Nott stepped forward. 'My Lord, Buffy Summers, the original of the current Slayers, died at the hands of a Master vampire a few years ago, but was resuscitated. This resulted in another Slayer being called during her temporary death.'**

'**The second slayer- you said she was in a cell? Who possesses the power to keep a Slayer captive?'**

**As Nott relayed what he had found out about the two Slayers from his sources, Voldemort grew more and more fascinated. He soon forgot his anger and was instead intrigued by the power of a slayer.**

'**So, the second slayer has come out of hiding then. I want her found by morning-'**

**Voldemort was cut off by a small cough from Avery. The Dark Lord glared at him**

'**My Lord, the Slayer we saw… well, she wasn't the second one.'**

**Voldemort's snake-like face turned into one of confusion and Avery continued hurriedly, sensing the Dark Lords frustration. **

'**For the purpose of the investigation, we obtained photos and records of the second girl, Faith, and… that wasn't her.'**

'**Then who was it?' Voldemort demanded impatiently.**

'**It was the first.'

* * *

**

**_471, 472, 473,_ these same stars watched my friends die_… damn it!_**

**Buffy heaved a heavy sigh. She'd been trying to distract herself from thoughts of Xander and Willow that kept ebbing into her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, she kept thinking about them and that night. She was sure the cloaked vampire that had killed her friends was the second party of the little get together in the cemetery. She had no doubt this Moldywart guy was as powerful as Harry says he is; she could sense a lot of dark power coming from the wizard she'd thrown across the cemetery without even having glanced at his face. And wizard or demon, power attracts power so the vampire must be pretty powerful to have this dark wizard as an ally.**

**She had decided that her mission would not be one of the reckless ones she's been embarking on lately. This one would matter; she could not disappoint her friends again.**

**Buffy glanced at her clock. _Only_ _2am,_ she read with a groan. She just wished the night were over with. **

**Buffy would never admit it, but she was afraid to sleep. Not of the rest sleep gives, but what sleep entails for someone who had seen too many terrible things. Even before the deaths, she'd feared sleep. For some reason her subconscious didn't think that she'd suffered enough and loved to torment her at night. Nightmares ranging from waking up in a coffin to staking her friends plague her and now she were sure to relive the dream from the previous night over and over again, until she woke up, drenched in sweat, terrified. _I'll only see the parts of the dream I want to forget, though_, she thought bitterly. _Not something I need to see like, oh, I don't know, the actual murderer!_**

**Buffy just didn't want to go through the horrors of sleep and relied on her slayer strength to get her through the night.**

**_Screw this_, Buffy thought, throwing off her quilt. She padded towards the door and quietly headed downstairs.**

**She glanced into the living room to check she hadn't woken Harry, and then tiptoed on towards the kitchen for some late night snacky goodness.**

**Grabbing the icecream, she bought before from Clem's and a spoon, Buffy crept back though the house intent on pigging out in her room. She'd only gotten her foot on the first step when the lights flicked on.**

**_Busted_, Buffy grimaced as she stood frozen in mid-step.**

**She slowly turned around, still hugging the icecream to her chest, and saw Harry sitting up amongst fluffy pink sheets, one eyebrow raised.**

'**Couldn't sleep?'**

'**I'm not all that big on sleeping,' said Buffy, disappearing into the kitchen. 'How bout you? My Barbie pillow not cutting it?'**

**Harry watched as she re-emerged with another spoon and headed for the couch. He flushed slightly as he took in her tank top and shorts.**

**She plonked herself right in the middle of the blankets and, judging by the groan, right on top of Harry's legs.**

'**Oops sorry!' snorted Buffy. She moved to the end of the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.**

'**That was heartfelt,' Harry remarked sarcastically. He sat up with his back against the armrest and faced Buffy.**

**Buffy grinned at him and chucked him a spoon. She put the icecream container between them and opened the lid.**

**She beamed. 'Mmm, cookies n' cream.'**

**They both dug in their spoons and started eating.**

'**Wouldn't you know what flavour it is already?' asked Harry thickly, his mouth full of ice cream. 'I mean, you did buy it…'**

**Buffy dug her spoon in again. 'Nah, the light in the freezer is busted,' she said conversationally. 'It was kind of a lucky dip.'**

**Buffy was amazed at how comfortable she was, sitting with a complete stranger, eating icecream. It was a relief to not have to be constantly guarding yourself around other people, just so they don't worry about you. Ever since she got brought back, everyone was so watchful around her. Every time she dropped her 'old Buffy' charade, her friends would start worrying and then she'd feel even worse. Thankfully, they gave her some space after her little song and dance when Sweet came- when they'd finally found out the truth. The truth of what she was going through, where she'd been… what they'd done to her.**

**She felt guilty for resenting her friends for it, though. After all, there really was no way to know whether she'd passed on peacefully, or ended up in some hell dimension like Angel. **

**Buffy realised that her friend's deaths weren't affecting her as much as they probably would have before she died. She figured that it was because she knew where they'd gone. She knew they were at peace and were finally in a better place. She also knew for sure that they were safe where they were. **

**Buffy was almost grateful that she had less friends to look out for and less people to look out for her. After all, the less people looking out for her, the safer they'd all be. She knew the guilt of another person dieing because of her would kill her. **

'**Buffy?' Harry called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. 'You in there?'**

'**Huh?' she said, snapping out of her thoughts. **

'**You zoned out about five minutes ago,' he said, grinning. 'And your icecream's melting off your spoon.'**

**Buffy's eyes went wide and she caught the drip of icecream before it managed to land on the blanket.**

'**Good reflexes,' murmured Harry. He studied Buffy curiously, and found himself genuinely intrigued by the mysterious blonde sitting a few feet in front of him. **

'**So, I've told you about my magical background, but you still haven't told me how _you_ know about the supernatural,' Harry asked casually. He saw a flicker of pain pass through her eyes before she put up her barrier. He knew she was hiding something from him but he still hoped she'd tell him the truth.**

'**Like I said- Sunnydale's the Hellmouth,' she answered flippantly, spooning herself some more icecream.**

'**Which explains why I couldn't apparate in,' Harry nodded. 'And?'**

'**What do you mean 'and'? This place is like evil-palooza. Everything demonic or just plain evil is drawn here,' she explained. 'It's like one giant magnet for things that go bump in the night. You could barely go a day at my old high school without running into some big old nasty. In this town, if you don't know about the supernatural, then you're like a Happy Meal with legs.'**

'**Wow, I didn't realise it was that bad,' Harry said wide eyed. 'Now I know what Moody meant by the centre of mystical convergence.'**

**Buffy raised an eyebrow.**

'**Part of my Auror training,' he explained. 'So if it's so evil, why are you here?'**

**Buffy hesitated. 'Um, well I used to live in LA with my mum and dad. We were a nice normal family and I was living in blissful ignorance. Then my mum and dad divorced, mum and I moved here and boom- suddenly there are evil forces and apocalypses.'**

'**So where's your mum now?' Harry asked, eyeing a picture of Buffy and her mother that looked fairly recent.**

**He saw Buffy's eyes flicker with pain again. 'She died. A year and a half ago. Brain tumour,' she supplied bluntly and fell silent.**

**Harry instantly felt a stab of guilt. 'I'm sorry.'**

'**It's no big.'**

**They sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts as they ate the icecream without really tasting it.**

'**So, how come you went to LA?' Harry asked.**

'**I don't really want to talk about it,' Buffy said quietly. Thoughts of her killing Katrina and her beating Spike came to the forefront of her mind before she had a chance to push them away. She began to miss her hermit-like lifestyle in LA. At least there she wasn't forced to think about her past.**

**Harry hesitated. **

'**Has it-' he paused and sucked in a deep breath. 'Has it got something to do with…with the gravestone marked Buffy Summers?'**

**Buffy's head jerked up and her spoon fell into the tub as she looked at Harry with wide eyes.**

'**H-how- ?'**

'**I saw it, earlier.'**

**Buffy let out a heavy sigh and Harry waited patiently.**

'**I…died. About six months ago,' Buffy explained quietly, avoiding his eyes. 'My friend, the wicca, found a way to bring me back.'**

**Harry was confused. 'But that's impossible. No one can get brought back from the dead-'**

'**Unless they die a mystical death,' she said in a hollow voice. 'I died in a magical vortex kinda thing.'**

'**What happened then?' Harry asked gently.**

'**Everything just got so...hard. I was in debt, the house was getting destroyed, I had to look after everything, including Dawn,' Buffy said. 'It just all got too much and then-'Buffy caught herself and looked at Harry. 'Uh, and then I left.'**

**He studied her for a moment.**

'**There's something you're not telling me…' Harry realised. 'Your coming back, apart from the stress, it was a good thing, right?'**

**Buffy gave him a haunted look.**

'**My friends… they- they thought that I was in a hell dimension or something,' Buffy told him hollowly. 'But… I wasn't. I was safe. I was warm.' **

**Buffy suddenly found a need to make him understand. 'My whole life has been filled with so much pain and loss. I kept seeing the people I loved get hurt or leave or even die, because of me. The guilt was…unbearable. When I died I was finally released from all that. The weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders- I was free.'**

**Harry saw tears begin to form in her eyes and felt his heart wrench at the thought of her going through so much. The more she revealed about herself the more he felt a connection with her. Her next words sent a chill down his spine. **

'**I was in heaven. And then I was torn out of there- by my friends.'**

**Harry looked at her with wide eyes as she avoided his gaze and continued.**

'**Everything was painful… and violent. But I had to keep going because I'm Buffy Summers- Slayer extraordinaire!' she said bitterly, tears now streaming freely from her hazel eyes. 'This is hell.'**

**At this Buffy broke down. Sobs raked her body and she felt warm arms wrap around her. Harry held her, thoughts racing through his head as he tried to comfort her. **

**_She's the slayer_! That explained everything. The power, the strength, the reflexes, fast healing, crosses, garlic, stakes, all of it. He _knew_ she wasn't evil. There was something about her that was just…pure. He could sense it somehow. **

**As she let down her barriers, her aura became easier to read and Harry could feel the morality radiate from her. Now, as she cried in his arms, he could feel it more than ever- it was overwhelming. Her sadness washed over him and he held her tighter to his chest.**

**They stayed this way long after Buffy's tears stopped flowing and eventually fell asleep, the sound of each others heart beat in their ears. **


	5. The Good Fight

**CHAPTER 4:**** The Good Fight**

_**Tap tap tap.**_

_**Tap tap tap.**_

**Harry let out a groan.**

_**Tap tap tap.**_

**He opened his eyes groggily and looked around, momentarily bewildered at his surroundings. His eyes fell on the still sleeping Buffy and he felt the confusion slip away. He smiled at the peacefulness of the girl and shut his eyes in an attempt to drift back to sleep against the insistent tapping.**

'**Why is there an owl at my window?' Buffy murmured, her eyes still closed. **

**Harry's eyes snapped open. 'Huh?'**

**He glanced at the window and was greeted with the sight of a snowy white owl tapping her beak on the window.**

'**Hedwig!'**

**Awkwardly, Buffy and Harry attempted to untangle themselves. After a few cries of pain and flushed apologies, Harry finally managed to stand up and walked over to the window. He slid the window open and Hedwig swooped into the room. **

**Buffy watched it fly around the room for a moment.**

'**Pretty.'**

**She watched, amazed, as Hedwig fluttered down and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. **

'**This is Hedwig,' Harry told her as he stroked the owl's feathers. Buffy looked at the bird warily. 'Don't worry, she won't bite you.'**

**Buffy stretched out her arm hesitantly. She intended to pat her as Harry was doing, but, to her surprise, the large owl hopped onto her arm and nestled her head into Buffy's shoulder.**

'**I think she likes you,' Harry laughed at the perplexed Buffy.**

**Buffy smiled gently and patted Hedwig.**

'**So, uh, owls. That's new,' Buffy commented lightly, clearly trying to wrap her mind around the notion.**

'**It's a wizard thing,' Harry smirked, bemused by the look on Buffy's face. 'We use them to send mail all over the world. All you need to give them is a name and they deliver the mail to that person loads quicker than any postman could.'**

'**That's handy. So what's she delivering?'**

**Harry looked at Buffy for a moment. **

'**I'm not sure,' he said, double-checking that there wasn't anything attached to the owl's leg. 'She must have figured out that I couldn't contact the wizarding world without her.'**

'**Wow, she is a clever bird,' said Buffy.**

**Hedwig nipped at Buffy.**

'**Ow!'**

'**She's also a hungry bird,' chuckled Harry. As if on cue, Harry's stomach let out an enormous grumble.**

**He looked sheepish as Buffy laughed. 'I guess she's not the only one.'**

**

* * *

**

'**So, what are you going to**** do now?' Buffy asked as she poured some cereal into two bowls. She watched, amused, as Hedwig hopped over to Harry's bowl and helped herself to his cereal.**

**Harry just shook his head. 'I have no idea… There's no way I can fight Voldemort without my wand… and even if I could figure out a way to repair it, Voldemort's completely disappeared off the map,' Harry sighed. 'I've got no choice but to go back to the Order and face everything that's happened.'**

**Buffy felt an odd pang in her chest. 'So you're leaving?**

**Harry looked up at her with realisation. 'Yeah…yeah I-I'll have to.'**

**They ate the rest of their breakfast in a heavy silence. **

'**Buffy, maybe you should-' he took a stalling breath. 'Maybe you should come with me.' **

**Buffy looked up at him inquiringly. **

'**I don't want to leave you here knowing that Voldemort could come after you,' he explained quickly.**

'**I don't belong in your world,' Buffy said, shaking her head and staring fixatedly on her cereal. 'I can't do magic… I have my own demons I need to face.'**

'**Whatever has happened you shouldn't have to face it alone,' Harry said softly but firmly, trying to get her to look him in the eye. 'I can help you.'**

**He knew that she needed him just as much as he needed her. It seemed almost surreal that he felt so connected to another person after one night.**

'**Come with me.'**

**Buffy finally looked Harry in the eye. **

**She didn't want to part with him, not yet. What they had shared the night before...she had never felt so close to another person. Harry watched the internal debate play out in her eyes as she looked around her.**

**She just didn't know whether she could bring herself to leave town again. After what happened last time… She owed it to her friends- to stay, to protect the innocent, to kill the baddies, to do what she does best, what she was chosen to do. But there were so many memories attached to this place- memories she couldn't face on a daily basis. She needed to find the demon, but how could she find it without Willow's smarts? Or Giles' books? Or even Xander's jelly doughnuts? Buffy was hit with a wave of nausea at the sudden feeling of loneliness and willed herself not to cry. **

**She can't stay here by herself. She just couldn't. That didn't mean she wouldn't find the demon. She would find it, and she would kill it, if it were the last thing she'd ever do. **

**The thought of leaving was suddenly justified when she realised something. Where better to hunt for a demon than in the magical world? She even had her first lead- Voldemort. If Voldemort is in touch with this demon then it should be easy to track.**_** And while I'm at it, I may as well help out with this Voldie problem, **_**she thought to herself. She took a deep breath. **

'**Ok, I'm in. But you got to tell me more about this Voldie guy.'**

**Harry nodded and tried to hide his grin. 'Okay, but we'll have to talk to Dumbledore first. I'll send a message to the Order and get someone to pick us up this afternoon. Pack anything you need.'**

* * *

**A few hours later, Buffy came trudging down the stairs carrying a duffle bag tucked under each arm and a suitcase in each hand.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in the lounge room reading some old magazines, looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. **

'**Uh, you sure you need **_**all**_** that stuff?' he asked as he stood up to help her. He took one of the bags from her and felt the weight of the bag drag him to the floor.**

'**Jesus! What have you got in these bags?'**

'**Just my entire life,' she said as she dumped the rest of the bags by the door. **

**The bag Harry had dropped had unzipped itself enough for him to make out the assortment of daggers, crossbows and stakes that he had seen in the weapons trunk the night before. He quickly zipped up the bag and dragged it to the door.**

'**In that case, well done. I can't imagine Hermione with any less than 40 bags,' Harry said without thinking. **

**Unwillingly, Hermione's face came to the forefront of his mind and, suddenly, memory after memory flashed in front of his eyes. Hermione screaming his name, Voldemort with his wand pointed at her and Ron, Voldemort casting the spell, her eyes- Hermione's large brown eyes- wide with fear, the green flash lighting up her face as her eyes became void of fear, void of feeling- void of life.**

'**Harry?' **

**He could hear Buffy calling to him in the distance, but he was trapped. He hadn't allowed himself to remember since it happened, and now he'd inadvertently opened the flood gates and it was consuming him. All he could see were his friends dieing, again and again, as if he was witnessing some grotesque play being performed in front of his eyes. Harry scrunched his eyes closed and felt his body slide down the wall.**

'**Harry!'**

**Buffy's voice somehow managed to cut through torture and ground him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly, startled to find himself on the floor, his back against the wall, with no memory of having got there.**

'**Shh… it's okay, you're alright now,' Buffy whispered soothingly, crouching down in front of him and forcing him to look her in the eye.**

**Harry felt himself relax immediately and let out a ragged breath. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his already messy jet-black hair. **

**Buffy slid down the wall next to him and they sat in silence.**

**Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. The pain he felt, emotional and physical, was excruciating. Not even the Dementers were able to cause him that much pain. It scared him that a memory was able to reduce him to a shaking mess. He saw his vulnerability as a tool for Voldemort and knew that he had to get past his friend's deaths somehow, and fast. **

'**So, that was…. Intense,' Buffy commented lightly after a long silence.**

**Harry made a noise of agreement. **

**Buffy was still reeling from what had just happened. She was shocked to see how suddenly and violently whatever Harry went through had come about. Worst of all, Buffy felt completely helpless. She saw his looks of horror and agony and couldn't do a thing to help him. **

'**Happen to you often?'**

**Harry just shook his head, 'never.'**

'**You wanna-'**

'**No,' Harry cut in. 'Not yet. I…I can't.'**

**Buffy nodded in understanding, 'Okay.' **

**They sat together in silence, lending silent support to one another. It struck Harry that he had never had anyone there for him in the way Buffy was now. She wasn't asking hundreds of questions, or trying to cheer him up, or reassuring him. She wasn't trying to change the subject- she was just there. It was comforting and he was grateful. **

**Time flew by as they sat there together in a companionable silence. It wasn't until Harry remembered that Moody was coming that he gave a start and looked at his watch. He was shocked when he saw how long they had been sitting there.**

'**Have you packed everything you need?' he asked, turning to her for the first time.**

**Buffy looked up in realisation and cursed as she shook her head.**

'**No, I still need to get some stuff from the store.' **

**She had been delaying this trip, but she knew she had to go. 'How long have we got?'**

'**Just under an hour,' Harry said, checking his watch.**

**Buffy jumped up and grabbed her jacket as she headed to the door. 'I'll be back soon.'**

'**You want me to come with you?'**

**She looked at him thoughtfully from the doorway, but shook her head after a moment.**

'**Thanks, but I think this is one of those things I need to do on my own,' she said apologetically, turning away from a confused Harry.**

**Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath and set off towards the place were her bad memories were most potent.**

* * *

**Buffy walked through the shadow-****riddled alleyway and approached the back door to the Magic Box. She mentally shielded herself as best she could against the inevitable before forcing open the door and stepping into the darkened store.**

**Sighing, she looked around her at the familiar objects- crude trophies of the many battles her and her friends had fought together. Books were still scattered across the table- the same table her friends had spent so much of their time researching the creatures **_**she**_** was chosen to fight. **

**Thinking back, she realised she had never really thanked them. They gave up so much of their lives to help her. They were confronted with a world of vampires and demons and underworld forces that they didn't have to know about- shouldn't have had to have known about. **

**Buffy realised at that moment that it was her who had robbed her friends of their innocence, just as the Watchers Council had robbed her of her own. It was something she'd always hated the Watchers Council for, yet she'd done the same to her friends and they'd loved her unconditionally. And now they were dead. All because she didn't stick around and do her job. She was disgusted with herself and felt like she was about to be sick. Slumping into one of the vacant chairs, she put her head in her hands and felt the tears start to stream down her face.**

**They were dead. **

**Dead fighting creatures they weren't even supposed to know exist. **

**And it was her fault. **

**She wished her friends had never met her. Willow would probably be some brilliant scientist, not a wiccan addicted to magic. Xander would probably have been the owner of a successful business, not a man fighting for his life on a weekly basis. And most importantly, they would still be alive. Neither of them deserved to have had her in their lives. **

_**I was such a coward,**_** she thought to herself derisively. They had stayed and fought a fight that wasn't theirs and died because of it. **_**Died because of me**_

**She sobbed, her body jerking violently. Raw sobs of utter sadness and grief overwhelmed her to the point were she could no longer breathe. Gasping in air, she opened her eyes and caught sight of one of the books her friends had been reading. As she suppressed her sobs and fought against the nausea, she realised she had never seen the worn book before. Frowning, she dragged it closer to her and flicked to the cover. **

_**Dark Wizards of the Ages**_

**She flicked through the book and gave a start when she saw a figure on the page moving. She leapt out of her chair and watched as he clawed at an invisible barrier and brandished his wand. Approaching the book carefully, she looked at the page. **_**Chapter 6: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**_

**Turning the page, she began to skim read the information.**

_**Most feared dark wizard…killed thousands of muggles…recruited Death Eaters…**_

**She quickly realised the book was talking about Voldemort- she had heard this before from Harry. She looked at the picture again. There was something familiar about him. She hadn't really gotten a good look at his face in the cemetery but there was something unsettling about him. She studied his pale features and dark hair, but it was his eyes that drew her the most. She felt as if she had seen him some place before.**

**Shaking her head of her thoughts, she continued skim reading the information. **

**She flicked through a few more pages and found a post-it note with Willows handwriting. **

**It was a list of names; **_**Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, **_**Buffy felt her heart leap as she read the last name**_**, Harry Potter.**_

**Willow and Xander were researching the wizarding world? But how did they even find out about it? And where did they get these books from?**

**She flicked to the front of the book and read inside the cover. **

**Sure enough, scribbled in the top left hand corner, was the name **_**Rupert Giles.**_

**Buffy felt her heart drop. Giles had known? He knew an entirely different world existed, and he never bothered to tell her?**

**She pocketed the list and shut the book with a little more vigour than necessary. She went to leave, but stopped. Turning back, she sighed. She owed it to her friends to continue whatever they were doing. **

**She gathered up the books on the table and chucked them into an empty bag. She went to the bookshelf and grabbed some of the more familiar spell books and a box full of basic spell ingredients, along with some candles and amulets.**

_**Maybe I can use it in Harry's world,**_** she thought to herself.**

**Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she walked to the front door. Turning around, she cast her eyes over her old sanctuary. She looked around the Magic Box for what she knew would be the last time. Slowly, she turned and shut the door.**

* * *

_**Thunk**_

'**Okay, I think that's every- uh, what are you doing?'**

**Harry looked up to see Buffy standing beside him with a puzzled look. **

**He looked at the tangled mess of wand pieces and sticky tape in his hands, then back up at Buffy.**

'**What?'**

**Buffy grimaced and peeled off some sticky tape stuck to his forehead. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you never passed arts and crafts.'**

**Harry rolled his eyes. 'I need to fix this otherwise Moody might not be able to find us,' he explained. 'I need to send him a signal or something. He said he was flooing into the only muggle fireplace in the Sunnydale floo network, but that could be anywhere and I really don't want to leave him on the streets of Sunnydale for too long.'**

'**Ok, first of all, I have no idea what you just said. Second of all, somehow I don't think this is going to work,' Buffy frowned, picking up the end of the 'wand' only to watch it flop limply to one side. **

**Harry sighed and nodded. 'I think you're right. You got any ideas?'**

**Buffy thought for a moment. 'Maybe.'**

**She walked out of the room and Harry heard some rustling. Buffy appeared at the doorway with a book and a small box.**

'**Up for a little magic, wiccan-style?'**

**Harry took the book from Buffy and read the cover.**

'_**Wiccan Spells and Incantations**_**?'**

**Buffy bit her lip. 'You think you can work it?'**

**Harry flicked through a few pages of the book.**

'**I don't know. I've never really done wandless magic before. At least, not on purpose. But then again…' Harry thought back to his fight with Voldemort in the cemetery. He hadn't needed a wand there- maybe he could pull this off. Whether it was the power of the Hellmouth or the heat of the moment, Harry felt a power source he'd never tapped into come into full play that night. **

'**Okay, I'll try. But I might need your help,' Harry decided, his eyes falling on a page entitled **_**Summoning Entities.**_

* * *

'**How long have we got?'**

'**Moody should be arriving in Sunnydale in exactly three minutes,' Harry said, placing the last of the candles around himself and Buffy. 'That should give us just enough time to complete the spell.'**

**Facing each other, Buffy and Harry sat cross-legged on the floor, the book open beside them.**

'**Ready?'**

**Buffy nodded.**

'**Here goes nothing.'**

**Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began searching within himself, trying to find the unfamiliar power source he had tapped into the night before. He had a feeling that it was this power source that set him apart from everyone else. The small taste he got of it the other night was enough to make him feel indestructible. He was sure it was this power source that made it so he was the one Voldemort targeted, the one the prophecy was about, the one who could ultimately destroy Voldemort. If only he could get to it. He scrunched up his forehead in concentration and focused, sensing the power, but not being able to reach it. He felt Buffy's hands slip into his own. The second their skin touched Harry felt a huge jolt within himself and gasped.**

**Unused, untrained power flowed through his veins- he had found it. **

**He could feel the room around him crackling with energy at the combination of his and Buffy's power. His eyes flew open and he looked at Buffy with a combination of fear and wonderment. They're eyes connected and with a single nod they started chanting in unison. **

**They finished the spell and released each other's hands. The air around them stopped crackling and the room became very still.**

'…**did it work?' Buffy breathed uncertainly.**

'**I dunno.'**

**They listened intently for a moment. Nothing. **

**Sighing, Harry blew out the candles stood up.**

'**Well we tried,' he shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment. He was so certain the spell had worked. He held out a hand and helped Buffy to her feet. 'I guess we'll just have to find him the old fashioned way.'**

**Buffy nodded and they headed to the door.**

**Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the door slammed open and a large body came hurtling into the room towards them, knocking Harry into the coffee table.**

**Buffy quickly leapt into the air, withdrew her dagger and had the thing pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. **

**She cringed as she looked down at the creature to see a grotesque eye, swivelling around in its socket.**

'**What do you want?' Buffy demanded, her hand gripping its throat and her dagger point at the creature's chest.**

'**Whoa Buffy, wait up,' Harry panted, scrambling from underneath the splintered pieces of wood which had been the coffee table. 'That might not be a demon!'**

**Buffy looked down at the struggling figure and took in its deformed face. 'Sure looks like one to me,' Buffy said, tightening her grip around its throat.**

**Harry rushed over to Buffy and looked over her shoulder.**

'**It's Moody!' Harry realised, slightly alarmed.**

'**Oh.'**

**Pocketing her dagger, Buffy let go of Moody's throat and stood up.**

'**Sorry 'bout that,' she apologised, flushing. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet. 'Can't be too careful- y'know, Hellmouth and all.'**

**Moody rubbed his throat and, to Buffy's surprise, let out a loud bark of laughter.**

'**I like this one!' he laughed gruffly. 'On her toes. Good quality to have.' **

**Buffy let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't hurt him. 'I'm Buffy Summers,' she said, holding out her hand.**

**Moody did a double-take at her name and looked at her in astonishment. **

'**The Slayer!' Moody said, shaking her hand enthusiastically, clearly impressed. He turned to Harry, 'Well then, you didn't tell me there was a Slayer in our midst!' **

**He turned back to a very confused Buffy. 'Alastor Moody, pleased to make your acquaintance.'**

'**Likewise- how do you know what I am?' Buffy asked in an anxious rush.**

'**In times of war you keep your friends close, and your potential enemies even closer,' Moody said mysteriously. **

'**Excuse me?'**

'**Quentin Travers, Head of the Watcher's Council,' Moody said by way of explanation. Buffy just looked at him blankly. 'He's a known Death Eater, now in hiding.'**

**Buffy made a silent 'O' of understanding and nodded. **

'**Big surprise there,' she said sarcastically.**

'**Whoa, wait a sec,' Harry stepped forward and unfolded his arms, speaking for the first time. 'You're boss is a Death Eater?' **

'**That would be a big no. I do not work for the Watcher's Council,' Buffy reassured him firmly.**

**Harry looked between Buffy and Moody.**

'**Why do I get the feeling you already know all this?' Harry asked Moody suspiciously. He was stunned that Moody hadn't begun interrogating her at wand point the second he arrived. Maybe he hit his head harder than Harry thought.**

'**Of course I know all about the Slayer- I had to look into her history and find out whether she had been bullied into abandoning her duty by Travers,' Moody explained. 'But all records of you stopped a few years ago and, by reading Travers' Watcher's diary, I figured out that you two weren't, uh, exactly the best of friends.'**

'**Way to understate. I wouldn't go near Travers with a ten foot pole. Unless it was really pointy or something,' Buffy said.**

**Moody nodded and looked at his watch. 'Well, the portkey will be activated in exactly one minute. I'll shrink your luggage and we'll wait for you outside- I'm assuming you'll want to secure the house.'**

**Buffy nodded and hurried back through the house, checking windows and doors.**

**Harry watched as Moody shrank Buffy's luggage and picked it up. They stepped outside onto the porch and waited in silence.**

'**About the station-' Moody started. Harry felt slightly panicked at the thought of being confronted with that day so soon.**

'_**No**_**,' Harry interrupted firmly. He felt oddly claustrophobic despite being out on the open porch and wanted desperately to be somewhere- anywhere- else.**

'**I'm sorry about-'**

'**Don't,' Harry said desperately, not wanting to know what he was sorry for. He wasn't ready to hear the condolences, to see the looks of sympathy. 'Please, just…don't.'**

**For the first time, Harry saw Moody's gnarled old face soften as he gave a small nod of understanding. He fell quiet and they continued to stand there in silence. **

'**Got everything?' Harry asked Buffy as she approached the doorway having finished locking the windows.**

**Buffy nodded, indicating to her pocket, where her shrunken luggage had been stored. She stepped out onto the porch and went to shut the door when she halted.**

'**Hold on!' Buffy cried, suddenly remembering something. **

**She rushed into the living room and slowed down as she approached the mantle. Sighing, she took down a picture of her, Dawn and her mum. **

'**I'm sorry,' Buffy whispered as she traced her finger over their faces lovingly.**

**She pocketed the picture and rushed back.**

'**Let's go.'**

**Moody whipped out a card deck and tapped it with his wand. 'Touch it in five, four.'**

**Buffy gave him a funny look.**

'**I'll explain later,' said Harry, touching the deck of cards.**

'**Two.'**

**Buffy quickly put her hand on the deck of cards.**

'**One.'**

**She felt a huge tug behind her navel, and her feet wrench off the ground. Her head spun as she felt the strangest sensation spread throughout her body. She felt like she was being stretched and compacted all at the same time.**

**Then suddenly, she was on solid ground again. Dizzy, she stumbled and fell forward. Her head stopped spinning and she was surprised to find that she hadn't hit the ground. Looking up, she realised Harry had caught her.**

'**It takes a bit of getting used to.'**

'**Thanks,' Buffy smiled.**

**She righted herself and checked her pockets for her luggage. Looking around she was surprised to find herself in an average little street, surrounded by average little houses. She didn't feel like she was in a magical world. It seemed the only difference between here and Sunnydale was the time. When she left Sunnydale it was midafternoon. Now it was night and a large three-quarter moon hung overhead, illuminating the average looking street. **

**Suddenly, a loud voice sounded behind her.**

'**Buffy Summers.' **

**She whipped around.**

'**I've been expecting you.'**

Next chapter:

OLD FOES AND INTROS


End file.
